Juego de Hermanos - (SU AU)
by Elvats
Summary: Steven siempre está rodeado de sus queridas hermanas mayores. Siempre obtiene apoyo de ellas y cariño. Pero últimamente se está juntando mucho con una en particular. Lapis una de sus hermanas, está más cariñosa con el, y los dos están actuando un poco extraño. Y una que otra hermana comienza a sentir celos de eso.
1. Días Normales

Perla llego tarde a casa como siempre. Ya eran más de las 1 am, se quedó tarde en el trabajo de nuevo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró con sutileza. Era una casa grande, pero por alguna razón, los sonidos tendían a propagarse demasiado rápido, y más en una noche tranquila y silenciosa como lo era esa. No quería despertar a nadie, por lo que entró sin querer hacer ningún ruido. Se quitó sus zapatillas para no hacerlo, y descalza se dirigió a la cocina, pero no sin antes pasar por la sala de la casa. Con solo pasar en ella, escucho unos pequeños ronquidos, que apenas eran perceptibles al oído. Solo los pudo escuchar por qué había un silencio absoluto en la habitación.

Provenían del sillón más grande de la sala, el cuál se encontraba al frente de una televisión grande, estaba encendida pero con un volumen inexistente. Se acercó al sillón grande con la misma cautela con la que llegó, siguiendo ese sonido el cuál reconoció cuando se encontraba más cerca de este. "Steven" pensó ella de inmediato, cambio su expresión a una de conformidad al reconocer aquel ronquido, reconfortante para ella. Se acerco mas al sillón, escuchaba el ronquido, pero no podía verlo todavía, a causa de que solo veía la parte trasera de el mueble. Ya estando prácticamente a un lado de ello, observo curiosa a la persona que dormía en el, o mas bien a las dos personas que dormían en el. Efectivamente era Steven, su pequeño hermano menor, pero el estaba acompañado de alguien mas. Lapis su hermana menor, la cual se encontraba detrás de el pequeño, abrazando la espalda de el. Como si se tratara de una pareja, invirtiendo los papeles claro esta. Se quedaron dormidos viendo la tele, con sabanas y todo, Lapis muy adentrada en el abrazo mientras dormía, y Steven dejándose abrazar tan tranquilamente.

La expresión de conformidad de Perla se esfumo al ver esto, y se presento seria. No podía decirse el por que de la reacción, hasta ella lo desconoció en el momento, pero se podría suponer que no le agrado mucho ver aquello. Tenían justificación, eran hermanos después de todo no?. Ademas de que inclusive ella, también es muy cariñosa con su hermano menor, hasta el punto de quedarse a dormir con el de este modo. Últimamente no había sido así, pero era por culpa del trabajo. No es algo que ella quisiera ciertamente. Ella realmente extrañaba abrazarlo y dormirse con el como antes, levantarlo temprano y llevarlo a la escuela, cambiarlo y darle su beso de despedida. Era extraño pensar en ello?. Pues no, o al menos eso pensaba Perla.

Al ver a esos dos dormidos en esa posición. No hizo más que desalentarla un poco. Se acostaria con el de inmediato, una pena que Lapis estaba ahí. Ella se acomodaría con Steven, y lo abrazaría de ese forma. Aunque eso implicará, que perecieran tórtolos enamorados. Su mirada se concentró en su hermano menor, dirigió su mano a su pequeña frente y lo acarició levemente.

-Mi pequeño -murmuró con dulzura.

Quito su mano de su frente, apago el televisor, y siguió su camino a la cocina. Una vez en la cocina, dejó sus llaves y un portafolios chico en la mesa central. Tomó una manzana verde, y se dirigió al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su cuarto. Al llegar a este, se quitó el vestido que tenía, dejando expuesto su cuerpo el cuál era delgado y fino. Se puso ropa cómoda, y se acostó en su cama a la par que suspiraba. "Debería de hacer más espacio en mi día, para estar con Steven", pensó mientras le daba el primer mordisco a la manzana. "Me pregunto si mañana podré".

Se termino la manzana, y se quedó pensando un rato más en ello, hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano como de costumbre, se baño y se cambió. Ya cuando se encontraba lista afuera de su cuarto y bajando al primer piso. Escucho el típico relajo de siempre. Amatista haciendo bromas, Peridot quejándose de estas y Garnet hablaba con Jasper. Todo esto en el primer piso como siempre.

-Buenos días -dijo en tono alto, dirigiéndose a todas.

Solo respondieron Garnet y Jasper. Las otras dos estaban ahora discutiendo, muy adentradas en lo suyo.

-Y Steven? -preguntó Perla, al no verlo.

-Está con Lapis -respondió Garnet sería.

-Como que esos dos, están muy juntos últimamente no? -preguntó de nuevo la delgada.

-Siempre lo han estado -respondió Jasper con indiferencia.

-No saben si ya se alistó?. Hoy lo llevaré a la escuela.

-No te preocupes, Lapis siempre se encarga de eso -dijo Jasper.

-Pero si yo antes lo...

Perla fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte. Como si algo se hubiera roto.

-Peridot!, Amatista!. Que fue lo que sucedió! -habló Garnet, llamándoles la atención.

-Fue Amatista!. Ella lo quebró! -gritó Peridot en tono molesto.

-Quebró? -preguntó Garnet.

-Ella quebró el tonto jarrón de mamá -explicó Peridot.

-Fue un accidente -se escudó Amatista.

Garnet se acercó a donde ellas se encontraban y miro todo el desastre que habían hecho aquellas dos, mientras comenzaba a llamarles la atención. Mientras que Perla solo se limitó a suspirar.

-Yo me iré yendo. Te veo después Perla -dijo Jasper, mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía de la casa.

Estando ahora sola. La delgada, se dirigió al cuarto de Steven. Desde ayer tenía ganas de verlo, y de hablar con el, por lo que subió de nuevo al segundo piso de la casa, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación del pequeño con calma. Solo estando a unos centímetros de la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar algo. Escucho la voz de Lapis, pero en un tono muy bajo, por lo que no entendió lo que dijo. Se puso al frente de la puerta, y silenciosamente acercó su cabeza a está. Casi pegando su cachete a ella y colocando su oído a dirección a la puerta. Se quedó en esa posición y espero tranquila, solo para que se escuchara de nuevo la voz de Lapis.

-Hazlo de nuevo.

Fue lo que escucho. Esto no le extraño del todo ciertamente, ella dirigió su mano a la perrilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarla con intención de abrirla. Ya abriéndola se escucharon movimientos rápidos por segundos, mientras que alguien de repente habló detrás de Perla.

-Perla.

La delgada se sorprendió y volteo a la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

-Garnet? -dijo sorprendida, ni siquiera la escucho llegar.

-Yo me iré yendo. Puedes llevar a Peridot y Amatista a la escuela?.

-Claro.

-Cuento contigo entonces. Recuerda que entran a las 7:30, para que estés al corriente. Si llegan tarde las regresan.

-Yo las llevare, no te preocupes.

-Gracias. Te veré luego entonces. Adiós.

-Si adiós Garnet.

Garnet bajo y dejó a Perla sola, todavía con su mano en la perrilla de la puerta. Solo faltaba empujar para que está se abriera por completo, y así lo hizo. Al entrar alguien la saludo de inmediato.

-Buenos días Perla.

-Buenos días Lapis, y Steven?.

-Está en el baño. Me parece que no tarda en salir.

-Oh está bien -dijo Perla mientras miraba a los alrededores del cuarto de Steven, solo para que después de una corta pausa añadiera -Dios, esto es un desastre. Steven no pensara recojer?.

Lapis río nerviosamente.

-Ya sabes cómo es el -habló mientras le sonreía.

Perla miro a Lapis. Se encontraba sentada en la cama del pequeño, y tenía su ropa desarreglada. Como si se hubiera acabado de levantar, pero sin la típica cara de acabar de levantarse.

-Deberías planchar tu ropa -dijo Perla al notar su vestimenta.

-Oh claro lo haré -habló mientras sonreía. Parecía nerviosa, pero Perla no le dio importancia.

Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y toco dos veces y habló.

-Steven, apúrate para llevarte a la escuela.

El pequeño no pudo contestar, por qué Lapis hablo casi al instante.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo llevaré.

-No hay nada de que preucupar yo los llevaré a los dos.

-Lo qué pasa es que no nos gusta llegar temprano. No es así Steven! -dijo esto último casi gritando, para que Steven escuchara.

-Si! -respondió el pequeño -Y buenos días Perla!.

Fue una situación un tanto cómica y desconcertante para Perla. A penas iba hablar para protestar esto, cuando entró corriendo Amatista a la habitación y hablo.

-Ya son las 7:19, se nos hace tarde.

-Ahora voy -dijo Perla -solo hay que esperar a que Steven...

-Perla, llegaremos tarde! -se quejó Amatista mientras interrumpia a Perla.

La delgada suspiro y hablo.

-Está bien, vámonos. Adiós Steven! -dijo en tono alto y luego añadió -Adiós Lapis.

Lapis y Steven respondieron casi a la vez, mientras que Perla abandonaba la habitación y Amatista se despedía.

Dejando solos a Lapis y a Steven en la habitación. Solo para que después de unos segundos, suspirara Lapis y hablará calmada.

-Ya se fueron!.

-Segura?!.

-Si!.

Se escucho como la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el pequeño Steven. Con un rostro completamente rojo como un tomate y completamente desarreglado.

-Maldicion eso estuvo cerca -dijo Lapis en tono de alivio -ven aquí Steven -añadió mientras estiraba sus brazos para un abrazo.

El pequeño fue tímidamente y abrazo a Lapis. Mientras que ella le daba un beso en el cachete.

-Para la otra hay que cerrar la puerta -bromeó Lapis.

-Si -dijo Steven mientras le sonreía.

Después de decir esto. El pequeño Steven de cabello alborotado rizado, relativamente bajo en estatura y rostro expresivo, y Lapis de cabello azul pintado, rostro y cuerpo atractivo y relativamente alta. Hicieron contacto visual y se dieron un beso en los labios. Un beso entre hermana mayor y hermano menor. Toda una completa rareza.

-Quieres seguir jugando? -preguntó Lapis sonrojada, con una voz delicada y provocativa.

-Si -respondió Steven sonrojado y a penado.

-Si que?.

-Si quiero Lapis.

Lapis le sonrió, para que luego le hablará de nuevo.

-Cierra la puerta del cuarto.

El pequeño asintió y fue rápidamente a cerrarla. La adolescente de cabello azul, fue y se acostó en la cama, a la vez de que Steven se dirigía a ella y se acostaba a un lado suyo. Lapis se puso arriba de él y lo beso casi con desesperación. El pequeño correspondió a el beso y la abrazo con fuerza. Mientras el beso se efectuaba, Lapis agarro una de las manos de Steven, y la dirigió a su torso. Ella dejo de besarlo y se quitó la blusa que poseía. Dejando ver un torso atractivo a la vista, todavía con su sujetador. El pequeño solo se sonrojó más al verla así.

Lapis desabrochó los primeros botones del pantalón, y agarro de nuevo la mano de Steven. La cuál guió adentro de sus pantalones, llevándola hasta su intimidad. Todo esto lo hizo, mientras hacía contacto visual con Steven. Ella dejaba ver una mirada provocativa, y ya se encontraba excitada cuando metió la mano del pequeño en sus jeans. Levantó su ropa interior, y metío la mano de Steven dentro de esta. Provocando que tocara su intimidad ya desnuda. Ya estaba húmeda cuando hizo esto. Solo por unos besos y por ver la cara de su pequeño. Sacó su mano de sus pantalones, y agarro el rostro de Steven. Se miraron unos segundos más y Lapis hablo con una voz calmada y delicada. Una voz vulnerable, nadie la había escuchado antes así, solo el pequeño.

-Me amas?.

-Si -dijo el pequeño avergonzado.

-Di que me amas.

El pequeño siguió mirando a Lapis, se quedó unos segundos sin hablar. Asimilaba las palabras y la situación en la que se encontraba. Todavía era joven después de todo.

-Dilo -dijo con aquel tono frágil y dulce. Se escuchaba como si quisiera romper a llorar.

-Te amo -habló sonrojado y tímido,

Lapis sonrió y lo beso. Después de terminar el beso habló.

-Yo también te amo -lo beso de nuevo y al separarse añadió -Me encanta "jugar" contigo. Quedémonos a "jugar" hoy, y no vayamos a la escuela.

-Ya hemos faltado muchas veces Lapis... -dijo el pequeño con cierta preocupación.

-Una falta más, no importara tanto mi pequeño.

Al decir esto, agarro su rostro y lo beso con intensidad, metiendo su lengua en la boca de su hermano pequeño. Sin arrepentimiento alguno, sin culpa alguna. Como si fuera normal. Como si la edad no importara, como si su relación sanguínea no importara.

-Tu mano... Hazlo como te enseñé -murmuró delicadamente Lapis, mientras besaba el cachete del pequeño.

Steven hizo caso. Pronto comenzó a mover su mano todavía dentro del pantalón de Lapis. Iniciaba a estimular a la, todavía adolescente de cabello azul. El pequeño movía su mano con cierta pena, pero parecía que Lapis le había enseñado bien. Por qué la respiración de su hermana mayor cambio a una más acelerada y sacaba de vez en cuando, uno que otro gemido de placer. Ella pegaba su cara en el rostro de Steven. Estando tan cerca de aquel rostro, mientras le proporcionaba besos en los labios o en cualquier otra parte del sonrojado rostro de su hermano pequeño.

-Hazlo más rápido -murmuró Lapis, entre uno que otro gemido.

El pequeño obedeció. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, se podía ver cómo Steven conocía muy bien aquella hermosa "parte" de Lapis. La respiración de la adolescente de cabellera azul, se volvió más acelerada y gemía mucho más. El pequeño no se contuvo y le dio un beso a aquella mujer. Su rostro era hermoso para el, y estando tan cerca del suyo, viéndola completamente roja y gimiendo. No pudo contenerse y la beso torpemente. Silenciando los gemidos delicados que producía su querida hermana mayor. Inevitablemente llego a el climax después de un rato de aquella acción. Ella se tumbó arriba del pequeño, abrazándolo con cariño.

Tenían suerte de que después de las 7:30 o 8:00 de la mañana. La casa se quedara completamente sola para aquellos dos. Fácilmente podían seguir "jugando" sin interrupciones.

Después de unos minutos de descanso, Lapis le dio un beso a Steven en los labios.

-Te amo -dijo Lapis con dulzura, y después de una pequeña pausa hablo de nuevo -Te amo demasiado. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien como tú mi pequeño.

Steven se sonrojó demasiado al escuchar esto. Tenía entendido que las mujeres no se expresaban tan abiertamente. Y que debían de ser los varones, los cuales debían de decir eso. Pero aquí ciertamente, no cuadraban muchas cosas. Siendo la primera que eran hermanos los dos. Y la segunda de Lapis era mayor que Steven.

La mujer del cabello azul se levantó levemente de la cama. Se hizo aún lado y bajo su mano hasta los pantalones del pequeño. Acaricio su miembro por encima de ellos, como si jugara provocadora mente con el.

-Lapis... -Steven gimió.

-Qué es lo qué pasa Steven? -preguntó con dulzura mientras lo miraba.

El pequeño a penas iba a hablar, pero fue silenciado por un beso. Lapis desabrocho el pantalón de Steven, se colocó nuevamente arriba de este, sin despegarse del beso, y solo se separó de el para despojarlo de su pantalón, junto a su ropa interior. Antes de qué hablará el pequeño. Ella lo beso con intensidad, metiendo su lengua y jugando con la de él. Pronto comenzó a estimularlo, mientras lo besaba. Comenzó a estimular su miembro con lentitud y delicadeza, pero después de un rato lo hizo más severo y rápido. A la par que lo besaba y metía con libertad su lengua. El pequeño no aguanto mucho, Lapis se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de esto, por lo que dejó de besarlo. Agarro un pañuelo del mueble del cuarto de Steven, y lo colocó cerca de su miembro, mientras que hablaba con delicadeza.

-Déjalo salir mi pequeño.

Y eso fue lo qué pasó. Llego al climax, mientras lanzaba un fuerte gemido. Lapis limpio lo que expulsó Steven. Agarro una de las sabanas de Steven, y se acostó junto a él. Abrazándolo mientras le daba cariñosos besos y le decia cuanto lo amaba. Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos después de eso. Esta vez solo "jugaron" un poco, pero ya una vez de que despierten. Volverían a "jugar" lo más probable.

Después de un rato se levantó Lapis, todavía seguía aún lado de Steven. Abrazandolo y el abrazándola. Se sonrojó y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Perecía que no sentía ni la menor culpa de lo que hacía, pero ciertamente no era así. Después de "jugar" con su pequeño. Lapis se quedaba acostada y comenzaba a pensar en lo que hacía. Casi nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía con su querido hermano menor. Pero ciertamente cuando se arrepentía, se culpaba a ella misma y se ponía en juicio. Lo cual resultaba en verdad y se preguntaba en su mente. "Qué pensarían los demás si vieran esto?. Qué pensaría nuestros padres en paz descansen de esto?. Qué pensaría Perla, Garnet, Jasper, Amatista y Peridot, si vieran esto?". Francamente, no podía ni asimilar las respuestas. Le daba miedo absoluto, y no quería que pasara. Pero amaba a su pequeño. Tanto que volvía una y otra vez a hacer lo mismo con el. "Si es que existe un infierno, de seguro me voy derechito a el". Tanto pensamiento la atemorizaban, pero al ver a Steven. Ahí durmiendo a lado suyo, debajo de sus brazos la tranquilizaba. "Vale la pena pecar por ti" pensó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

Realmente lo ama, de eso no hay duda. Pero siempre habrá consecuencias, solo falta que llegue el momento, y ciertamente eso, siempre será una incógnita. Pronto todo su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un ruido.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Alguien tocaba fuertemente, tanto que despertó a Steven, y le provocó un susto a Lapis.

-Steven?!. Por qué cierras con seguro?!.

[Coméntenme sus observaciones]


	2. Juego Especial

-Por qué cierras la puerta tonto!.

Lapis y Steven se miraron en seguida, a la vez de que soltaban un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Lo bueno que es ella", pensaron los dos casi de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que faltaste!. Yo también falte en todo caso!.

-Peridot?!, eres tu?! -preguntó Steven.

Reconoció su voz en el momento, pero solo pregunto para hacer algo tiempo, mientras que Lapis en silencio y con cierto paso acelerado comenzaba a ponerse la ropa, a la vez de que se dirigía al baño de la habitación de Steven. El pequeño igual comenzó a ponerse sus prendas, y trataba de arreglarse.

-Me vas a abrir o que?! -dijo Peridot con tono amargado.

-Voy...

El pequeño termino por abrirle a su hermana mayor. Cuando le abrió, el la observo y ella le sonrió y hablo.

-Me salte las clases -dijo en tono burlón -Y Parece que tú también no?.

-Si -respondió el pequeño con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie. Si tu no lo haces claro.

Peridot entró completamente a la habitación y se acostó en la cama de Steven.

-Estoy aburrida, hacemos algo? -dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama, y antes de que su hermano menor contestará, hablo de nuevo -Sabes últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, lo sabías? -añadió con cierta tristeza.

El pequeño no respondió, se encontraba algo nervioso, a la vez de que constantemente miraba en dirección al baño de su habitación. Baño en donde se encontraba escondida su querida hermana mayor Lapis.

La mujer de cabellera azul se encontraba en silencio, escuchaba atentamente lo que decían a fuera, y esperaba y deseaba que no la encontrarán. No era la primera vez que casi los descubren, ya habían sido varías y ya las tenía bien contadas las veces aquella hermana mayor. Inclusive habían estado en peores situaciones, por lo que esto Steven lo podía manejar y lo termino por manejar. "Por qué no vamos a ver algo?. Una película o serie?", fue lo que escucho Lapis, y una vez que escuchara que habían abandonado la habitación, ella soltó un suspiró de alivio y prosiguió a salir del baño en silencio.

Dentro de un rato, bajará y dirá una que otra mentira a Peridot. "Que coincidencia, yo también no fui a la escuela hoy", "Llegue tarde a la escuela y no me dejaron entrar", "Me salte las clases y aquí estoy jaja", "Yo y Steven no fuimos a la escuela, por qué nos quedamos jugando nuestro juego especial, que por cierto luego interrumpiste Peridot". Bueno ciertamente, eso último no.

•••

-Mas en la tarde, te podrías encargar tu?.

-Si, creo que puedo. Por qué lo dices?, Tienes algo que hacer?.

-Si tengo que llevar a mi hermano menor al dentista.

-Oh enserio?.

-Así es.

-Bueno claro, a qué hora será? -dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-En tres horas más -respondió Perla.

Tres horas más y podrá ver a su querido hermano menor. Últimamente se encontraba pensando mucho en el. Cualquier pensamiento vago que tenía, terminaba en el pequeño Steven. Era propensa a ver algo y a relacionarlo de inmediato con su hermano menor. Su bienestar, lo que hacía, que comía, que jugaba, entre otras cosas. Simples preocupaciones inocentes y muy bien intencionadas. Pero el problema empezaba, cuando veía a las parejas, cuando leía acerca de las relaciones de noviazgo que tenían las personas, y entre otras cosas más. Se veía envuelta en imaginar a Steven con alguien más, en como crecería y en como encontraría a alguien a quien amar, y de repente caía en melancolía y angustia al pensar en eso.

Pero no era el final del problema, eso podrían ser simples celos o demasiado cariño por Steven. Últimamente se preguntaba mucho por las primeras experiencias de el, besos, caricias y hasta las relaciones íntimas. Su mente la engañaba y su sentido de la moral bajaba. Pensaba en el y ella. Y se hacía esa pregunta famosa, la cuál sería "Que pasaría si...?". Uno podría imaginarse de más con eso, y en sus sueños pasaban cosas peores, inmorales y dignas de consignas de lo ir es correcto. Se despertaba sonrojada y se decía. "Por diablos soñé eso?, y por qué me encuentro así, después de soñar eso?". Pero ella seguía siendo cuerda y lo dejaba como simples sueños extraños. Se decía así misma que eso nunca podría pasar. Pero nadie podía saber eso. Ni ella que era la dueña de sus decisiones y pensamientos. Después de todo, en cualquier momento, todo se puede descontrolar y caer en los instintos salvajes de los humanos. En la tentación y en ser guiada por los sentimientos.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Steven ahora?".

•••

-Que estupidez. Enserio te gusta ese programa Peridot?.

-De que hablas Lapis?. Es de lo mejor de lo mejor, no como la mierda que vez -hablo en tono burlón.

-Tu que dices Steven?. A ti te gusta?.

-Es entretenido la verdad.

-Que te dije!. Tú eres la única loca que no le gusta.

Lapis miro con cierto recelo a Peridot. Mientras que la rubia pecosa de Peridot comenzaba a reírse por la cara de molestia que Lapis había puesto.

-Como sea, voy a ir a bañarme -hablo la hermana de cabello azul.

-No me interesa -dijo Peridot en tono molesto, mientras sonreía.

-Tu también deberías bañarte. Puedo olerte hasta acá Peridot -respondió Lapis mientras reía y salía de la habitación.

-Hey!. Vuelve y dímelo en la cara! -gritó enojada y ruborizada por la vergüenza. Para que después añadirá -Esa maldita... Me bañe ayer Steven... Solo te informo... No soy sucia ni nada...

El pequeño se quedó mirando toda la situación curioso, mientras que Peridot se quedo igual ruborizada, a la vez de que miraba la televisión. Paso alrededor de una media hora y se escucho un grito desde el piso de arriba de la gran casa.

-Steven! -gritó Lapis.

-Si Lapis?! -contestó Steven.

-Puedes venir a ayudarme con algo?!.

-Claro!. Voy Subien...

-Cállense!. Intentó ver mi programa Tontos! -gritó Peridot molesta por los gritos.

Steven soltó una pequeña sonrisa, para que después saliera de la sala y subiera al segundo piso. Lapis al escuchar las pisadas del pequeño hablo desde una de las habitaciones que había.

-Estoy en mi cuarto Steven.

-Está bien.

El pequeño se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana mayor y se emociono al verla. Vestía de una forma diferente a la usual. Tenía una falda larga azul y una blusa sin mangas blanca, usualmente no vestia de ese estilo, ella optaba por cosas como pantalones o shorts e blusas normales.

-Oh te miras muy bonita. Vas a salir algún lado? -dijo Steven mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Gracias Steven, y si. Pero antes quería que me dijeras que opinabas -respondió sonrojada, mientras se acercaba al pequeño lentamente -Qué opinas te gusta? -preguntó con cierta dulzura, y en ningún momento, paro de acercarse al pequeño, llevándolo contra la pared de la habitación poco a poco.

-Si me gusta, te miras muy bien... -respondió mientras se pegaba a la pared y se ruborizada.

Llego un momento en donde Lapis tenía contra la pared a Steven. Ella puso una de sus manos en el rostro de el y se agachó para estar a su altura, rozó levemente sus labios con los del pequeño, mientras que con su otra mano libre sostenía el brazo de Steven.

-Lapis... Peridot está aquí -murmuró el pequeño nervioso.

-Lo sé -respondió con voz silenciosa.

Le dio un beso en los labios que pronto se convirtieron en varios, solo para que después se dirigiera a una de las sillas de su cuarto, mientras seguía agarrando el brazo del pequeño, y se sentó en la silla. Dejando de al frente suyo al pequeño sonrojado

-Vamos a jugar? -preguntó Steven sonrojado, mientras que el se arrodillaba.

-Si Steven -respondió Lapis ruborizada.

La hermana mayor se acercó a su hermano menor y lo beso rápidamente en los labios. A la vez de que levantaba su larga falda lentamente. La levanto hasta su cintura, dejando expuestas sus piernas y su ropa íntima. Una vez hecho esto, se quitó su ropa interior y con la falda levantada, volvió a sentarse, mientras abria un poco las piernas.

El pequeño al instante reconoció el juego que tenía que efectuar. Era un clásico para el y su querida hermana, incluso se podia decir que era uno de los que más disfrutaba.

Al saber de qué juego se trataba. Acercó su cara a la silla de donde estaba Lapis, llevando su rostro entre sus delicadas piernas, dirigiéndose sin restraso alguno a la intimidad de Lapis. Besó cariñosamente uno de los muslos de su hermana mayor, y luego beso su intimidad. Al terminar de hacer esto, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, y ella respondió de igual manera, sonriéndole levemente y con un rubor en los cachetes.

La dejo de mirar y se concentró en lo de abajo. Le dio dos besos a la intimidad de su hermana mayor, el primer beso fue uno simple, pero en el segundo beso, metió su lengua en ella. La respiración de Lapis pronto comenzó a alterarse mientras Steven movía su lengua, la mujer del cabello azul agarro suevamente la cabeza de Steven, y se la pego más entre su parte intima.

El pequeño exploraba con su lengua el interior de su hermana mayor, mientras que ella movía su cadera, acercándose más al rostro de Steven para aumentar el placer. Su hermano menor ya sabía qué hacer y se podría decir, que ya era demasiado bueno en ello. Por lo que Lapis no tardó en gemir, y hablar entre jadeos.

-Te has hecho muy bueno Steven -hablo con voz dulce y entrecortada. Mientras acercaba más su cadera a la boca del pequeño.

El pequeño se sostenía de los muslos suaves de Lapis, para poder entregar todo su empeño y dedicación a lo que hacía. Después de un rato de besos, lamidas y movidas intensas de lengua. El pequeño se separó para poder respirar, tenía la boca ya humedad de los fluidos de su amada hermana, y entre respiros agitados la miro sonrojado y le dedico otra sonrisa, la cuál fue correspondida al instante.

Una vez hecho esto, volvió a lo suyo. Está vez se dedicaba a alterar puntos específicos de la intimidad de Lapis, ya conocía todo de ella y esto ocasionando que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes y comenzarán a abarcar toda la habitación. Su otra hermana mayor, Peridot. Se encontraba todavía en la casa, y estos dos no perdían la lujuria por sus cuerpos y por amarse todavía más, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que los descubrieran.

-Si Steven!... -gimió fuerte Lapis -...Ahí Steven!.

La cara de Lapis se encontraba completamente roja, y ahora restregaba con sus manos la cabeza de Steven a su intimidad con intensidad. Mientras que el pequeño lamía con mucha más dedicación y dureza. Lapis comenzó a mover sus caderas y llego un punto en donde ella gimió fuerte, se separó abruptamente de Steven y se tumbó en la silla, ahora jadeando. Dejándolo casi con la lengua de fuera, aplicando la acción que efectuaba hace un monento.

-Lapis?, fue demasiado? -dijo el pequeño mientras la observaba sonrojado a más no poder.

Ella no respondió, se quedó en silencio jadeando, sentada con una expresión de conformidad fuerte y de cansancio.

Steven se levantó, acomodo la falda de su hermana mayor y se sento en las piernas de está con cuidado. La miro a su rostro de relajación, y con su mano agarró su cachete de esta y la beso cariñosamente en los labios.

-Desde cuando te hiciste tan bueno? -preguntó Lapis mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano, con rostro rojo como tómate y ojos cansados y relajados.

-Desde que comenzamos a serlo más frecuentemente -dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente, con cariño y dulzura.

El beso duro algo de tiempo, hasta que el pequeño despegó sus labios de ella, solo para después besarla en su cuello, pegando su cuerpo con el de Lapis. Y mientras lo hacía, la hermana mayor pudo sentir el miembro ya erecto de Steven pegando en su vientre. Provocando que ella se sonrojara más y besara su cabellera con dulzura.

-Te gustaría hacerlo? -pregunto Lapis mientras miraba al pequeño besar sus hombros.

Steven se detuvo y la miro a los ojos. Provocando un contacto visual hermoso, el cuál hizo que la piel de los dos se pusiera chinita por momentos. Lapis lo beso en los labios y después de que se separan, hablará Steven.

-Pero dijiste que no era seguro todavía.

-No Importa, cuando no puedas más solo lo lanzas afuera -hablo la hermana mayor de cabello azul, a la vez de que tocaba levemente el miembro del chico.

-Estás segura Lapis?.

-Claro mi pequeño -dijo cariñosamente, mientras le daba un beso.

Se desprendieron del beso y Lapis ya comenzaba a bajar la bragueta del pequeño lentamente, mientras no dejaba de hacer contacto visual con el. Pero detuvo su acción rápidamente, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la habitación. Rápidamente al escuchar eso, Steven se dirigió a la cama de su hermana mayor y Lapis se acomodó más formalmente en la silla. Solo para recibir a Peridot, la cuál se encontraba entrando al cuarto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Oigan, como que ya es hora de comer no? -hablo la rubia pecosa de lentes.

Lapis solto un suspiro de angustia y se levantó de la silla con cierto enfado, abandono su cuarto pero no si antes murmurar de mala gana y mirar a su hermana con cierto recelo.

-Enserio Peridot?.

Peridot se quedó confundida, y después de unos segundos de que se había ido Lapis, hablo desconcertada.

-Ahora que se supone que hice? -dijo a la vez de que miraba a Steven.


	3. Mira cómo me tienes

-Ahora que se supone que hice? -dijo a la vez de que miraba a Steven.

La rubia pecosa miro alrededor del cuarto, y hablo de nuevo con algo de desagrado.

-Qué extraña es y mira, hasta deja su ropa interior en el piso, Jesus enserio -hablo suspirando, solo para que después de una pausa hablara de nuevo -Por cierto que es lo que hacían?.

-Solo hablábamos y jugábamos... -respondió con un rubor en su rostro. Mientras observaba la prenda de Lapis.

•••

El primer beso del pequeño Steven fue a los 11 años, fue uno robado por su hermana mayor Lapis, la cuál tenía 15 años. Fue uno de los besos más sencillos que se pueden dar, pero a diferencia de los demás que se dan normalmente. Este fue el que inició los pequeños juegos de Lapis y Steven.

Lapis se separo rápidamente de los labios de Steven.

-Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó el pequeño confundido mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.

-Por que te amo mi bebe, y lo que hice, fue una muestra de lo mucho que te quiero -respondió con dulzura la mayor, mientras miraba sonrojada a más no poder a su hermano pequeño.

-Yo también te amo hermana -dijo Steven mientras se lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Lapis reía sonrojada a la vez de que correspondía al abrazo. Solo para después cargarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a su cama. Acostándolo y sosteniendo sus brazos pequeños, inmovilizándolo mientras decía en tono divertido. "Ataque de besitos!", invadiéndolo de besos por todo su rostro, mientras el reía.

-Mírate Steven, eres la cosa más hermosa que haya visto -hablo mientras agarraba su cachete -Prométeme que nunca tendrás novia.

-Novia? -preguntó el pequeño sonrojado.

-Si mi bebe.

-Si eso quieres no tendré ni una novia. Pero tú tampoco debes de tener un novio -dijo mientras le sonreía.

-No tendré ninguno entonces, es más tú serás mi novio. Te parece? -hablo mientras acaricia el cabello de su hermano menor y se sonrojaba.

-Si me agrada la idea -respondió mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Lapis sonrió y beso a Steven de imprevisto en los labios, un beso de unos cuatro segundos. Al pasar esos escasos segundos, se acostó a un lado de él y lo abrazo con ternura.

-No hay que decirle a nadie de nuestras hermanas de esto. Está bien Steven?.

-Por qué Lapis?.

-Porque se pondrán muy celosas, se enojaran y ya no van a querer que nos queramos.

-Por qué harían eso? -decía el pequeño en tono alarmado.

-No lo sé Steven, a algunos no les gusta que los hermanos se quieran mucho.

-Enserio?.

-Si. Así que no hay que decir nada, está bien?.

El pequeño asintió con determinación.

-Será nuestro secreto entonces -hablo con dulzura mientras le daba otro beso pequeño en los labios.

Los besitos continuaron y cada vez, Lapis se los daba más frecuentemente. Cuando iba a la escuela le daba un beso de despedida y cuando regresaba, se lo llevaba a su cuarto y le daba el de regreso, y pasaba lo mismo cuando recién despertaba y hasta cuando se iba a dormir. Desde que Perla dejó de cuidarlo, Lapis pareció tomar su lugar. Llegaba a cancelar todos sus planes para convivir con Steven, y ahora el pequeño había abandonado su cuarto y parecía que se había mudado al de su hermana mayor. Ahora comían juntos, hacian la tarea juntos, dormían juntos y hasta llegaban a bañarse juntos.

Y que había de malo en todo esto?. Para los ojos de las hermanas, era normal y solo parecían ser muy cercanos. Aunque esos pensamientos provenían solo de Peridot, Jasper y Amatista. Vaya que tuvieron suerte, que Perla no se enterará. Y a las primeras mencionadas, nunca se les llego a cruzar por la cabeza, que igual Lapis tenía algo más con Steven. Algo más allá de ser simples hermanos muy unidos.

Al pasar uno que otro mes. Lapis ya comenzaba a querer más que simples besitos cariñosos. Ella comenzó a extender más los besos y al terminar estos seguir con otros. El pequeño solo pareció sorprendido y algo confundido, preguntando "Por qué fue eso?", y ella dando una "explicación" del amor y de como uno se puede expresar, logrando convencer al pequeño sin dificultad alguna. Convenciéndolo que lo que hacían era "normal" y bastante hermoso y bello.

Pero como nunca es suficiente. Lapis aprovechó un día en donde todas sus hermanas estuvieran fuera. Se dirigió con su pequeño a la cama y le hablo de un nuevo juego maravilloso, nuevo y especial. Qué tenía que ver con el amor, una nueva clase de diversión y una dificultad, la cuál se centraba en mantener todo lo que hacían en secreto.

El pequeño Steven asintió ingenuamente. Los dos se sentaron en la cama del cuarto, y Lapis aviso con rostro sonrojado, las reglas del juego, la cuales eran simples. El solo debía de abrir la boca, sacar un poco su pequeña lengua y quedarse quieto. Antes de comenzar con el juego, hablo en tono dulce mientras con sus dos manos, agarraba con delicadez extrema la cabeza del pequeño Steven.

-Tu solo has eso, ponte de rodillas y relájate. Yo me encargaré del resto mi bebe.

Steven hizo caso, se puso de rodillas mientras Lapis todavía seguía mirándolo con la cabeza agachada, y ahora estando así. Si es que Lapis agachara la cabeza un poco más, los dos llegarían a darse un beso sin ningún problema.

-Ahora abre tu boca y saca tu lengua Steven -ordenó Lapis con dulzura.

El pequeño obedeció y su hermana mayor sonrío. Abrió la boca al igual que el y sacó un poco la lengua al igual que su hermano menor lo había hecho. Solo para que después, le plantara un beso intenso en los labios a la vez de que lo abrazaba, rodeaba su pequeña espalda con sus brazos delicados, provocando que los dos se fundieran más en ese beso. Beso en el cuál Lapis "jugaba" con su lengua y con la de Steven. Jugueteo que provocó que el pequeño, ya se encontrará rojo como un tómate, cerraba los ojos por la intensidad del beso y en cuanto más duraba el beso, comenzaba a lagrimear un poco.

Ahora Lapis sujetaba la cabeza del pequeño, sacaba su lengua de su pequeña boca por momentos para que su hermano pudiera respirar, y entre jadeos trataba de respirar. Solo para que después, todavía en los brazos de Lapis, la mirara con ojos llorosos y sonrojado a más no poder y hablara casi en silencio.

-Lapi-is, este juego hace que... me sienta extraño, quiero descans...

Fue silenciado de repente por otro beso de lengua, mientras que a su vez comenzaba a tocarlo. Su espalda, las piernas y el miembro de este. Comenzaba a desabotonar la pillama de Steven, dejándolo con un torso desnudó, y al terminar de efectuar esta acción, se despegó de nuevo de Steven para que pudiera respirar otro poco, a la vez que aprovechaba y lo despegaba de la camisa.

-Lapis... Este juego es extraño... -dijo mientras jadeaba y seguía con ojos llorosos y rostro rojo.

-Debemos de acabar el juego Steven, después de todo mira lo que me haces hacerte, mira lo que le haces a mi cuerpo pequeño. Mira cómo me tienes -hablo con ojos sumergidos en el amor y rostro rojo.

Al decir esto, agarro la pequeña mano de Steven y la metió en sus pantalones, llevándola hasta su intimidad. Tocando por primera vez, las partes íntimas de Lapis su hermana mayor.


	4. ¿Solos?

Lapis se encontraba sentada, espalda contra la pared, mientras que Steven yacía en las piernas de esta. Ambos se abrazaban tiernamente,mientras una manta los cubría. La hermana mayor, miraba completamente sonrojada a su hermano menor que ciertamente se encontraba de la misma manera que ella, solo que con ojos temblorosos y rostro tímido. Lapis lo miraba de este modo y se le escapaba una sonrisa. No podía creer, que mirando a su bebé de ese modo. Le provocara ganas intensas de querer besarlo, tocarlo y hasta querer sentirlo por completo. Aquel sentimiento que tuvo al principio como simple protección y cariño, se había convertido en deseo y amor intenso.

Y ahí mismo, en el silencio de la noche. La hermana mayor de cabellera teñida de azul, murmuró casi en completo silencio y tono dulce.

-Bésalos Steven.

El pequeño la miro de repente con aquella mirada temblorosa y brillosa, la cuál dirigía al torso de Lapis, específicamente al area de sus pechos. Ella no tenía ni blusa ni sujetador, pero escondía su desnudez con la manta que la cubría, a ella y a su hermano menor. Claro que Steven veía completamente esa desnudez, y su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros de los senos de su hermana mayor.

-No quieres besarlos? -pregunto Lapis, fingiendo preocupación.

Steven miro los ojos de su hermana y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Tiene que aceptar, no puede dejar que su querida hermana se sienta triste, por qué no los beso. Por lo que, beso con ternura y pena unos de los pechos de Lapis, y ella solo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-También puedes lamerlos mi bebe.

Esto se pudo interpretar más como una orden que como una sugerencia, como si fuera un pequeño lavado de cerebro, y el pequeño había seguido la orden. Ahora daba otro beso cariñoso y dejaba sus labios pegados en el seno de Lapis, abría un poco su boca y sacaba su lengua temblorosa, lamiendo ligeramente el pezon de ella. La hermana mayor al sentir esto, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y soltó una sonrisa. Le había encantado sentir como su pequeño había seguido su "sugerencia", y le gusto aún más, sentir su lengua en esa área.

-Ese es mi pequeño -dijo dulcemente a la vez de que besaba la cabeza de Steven.

Steven siguió besando suavemente los pechos de Lapis, dedicándole un tiempo a cada uno y todo. Solo que en momentos dudaba un poco en hacerlo de nuevo, pero ahí estaba su Lapis, para que lo ayudará a continuar. Mientras que ella por su parte, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas del pequeño, lo agarro de estas levantandolo levemente y con facilidad, y le bajo sus prendas inferiores hasta las rodillas. Dejando expuesto el miembro de este, el cuál Lapis ya empezaba a tocar levemente, mientras que Steven seguía centrado lamiendo y besando los pechos de su hermana mayor a la vez de que tocaba su delicado torso y su fina espalda.

No se extraño mucho al sentir la mano suave de su hermana en su miembro. No era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Varias veces ya, cuando los dos se bañaban. Lapis lo tocaba, pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de el y lo estimulaba mientras besaba su pequeño cuello y sus cachetes. El se sorprendía demasiado al principio, pero era un "juego" que debía de participar, y si no lo hacía, su querida hermana se pondría muy triste.

Pronto la concentración que tenía Steven en el cuerpo de su hermana, sería abruptamente interrumpido, al sentir que Lapis comenzaba a "jugar" con su parte intima de una manera más fuerte de lo usual. Provocando que gimiera y Lapis lo silenciara, levantando su rostro y besándolo, metiendo su lengua en su boca, llevándola a explorar todo aquel entorno, juntando su lengua con la de el y cuando se separaba un poco del beso, agarraba cariñosamente el labio de Steven con sus labios y lo jalaba, como si no quisiera despegarse de el. Todo esto, mientras cada vez iba aumentando aún más la intensidad en la que jugaba con su miembro.

Después de un rato, Lapis despegó sus labios de los de Steven, dejando por segundos atrás su lengua, la cuál termino de sacar de el. Dejando un poco de saliva en los labios de Steven e incluso dejando pequeño hilo de saliva, que pronto desaparecería por completo. Una vez ya con los rostros separados, Lapis logró ver el rostro del pequeño, el cuál se encontraba sufriendo por las caricias intensas que ella le proporcionaba. Con ojos temblorosos y jadeando, casi con lengua a fuera. Ella cuando miro esto no aguanto más, empujó a Steven de sus piernas. El pequeño quedo tumbado en la alfombra con pantalones abajo, la joven adolescente se paro de donde está sentada con torso desnudo y murmuró con ojos perdidos en la lujuria. "Ya no puedo aguantar más mi bebe" a penas pudo murmurar.

Lapis se quitó rápidamente las prendas inferiores y se termino poniendo arriba de Steven, agarro el miembro de este y lo junto con su intimidad, solo para mover sus caderas y frotarlo un poco antes de introducirlo en ella.

El pequeño al sentir como entraba en su querida hermana mayor, gimió fuertemente por la intensidad de la sensación, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos y su mirada parecía casi pérdida. Después de todo, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el comenzó a hacer "aquello", su primera vez no había sido hace mucho, además de que resultaba ser un poco chico para todo lo "aquello". Por no decir muy chico para "eso".

-Eres tan lindo Steven... Mi hermano menor es demasiado lindo... -dijo Lapis, a la par de que movía sus caderas y sujetaba el rostro de Steven con una de sus manos. Todo para verlo directamente, a aquel rostro que la hacía volver loca.

-Ah.. Lapis... La-apis...

Solo pudis recitar el nombre de su hermana el pequeño entre jadeos y gemidos. Sentía como en cada movimiento, su cuerpo se alborotaba y quedaba inerte al sentir tal sensación. Y no pasó mucho para que gimiera con fuerza y llegará al climax, vertiendo todo su líquido en ella. Solo que Lapis, al sentir esto, siguió moviéndose sin importar que su pequeño había sacado lo otro, mientras comenzaba a jadear un poco y seguía mirando el rostro de Steven.

-Es-Espera... Lapis... Por... -no alcanzó a concretar lo que diría, ya que su hermana lo había besado de nuevo.

Ella aceleró más sus movimientos y termino por oírse más gemidos altos que provenían del pequeño, lo cuales eran en parte silenciados por los besos intensos de su hermana.

A Steven le esperaba una larga noche con Lapis. Eso sin dudas.

•••

-Quieres un poco de agua Steven?. Oh jugó tal vez? -preguntó Lapis roja como tómate.

Ella sabía que se había pasado un "poco", pero vaya que no se arrepentía de lo había hecho. Disfruto cada segundo con su hermanito. Lapis hubiera seguido todavía más, pero sabía que su pequeño necesitaba un leve descanso.

-Si... Me gustaría un poco de jugo... -respondió Steven sonrojado, mientras se cubría con las sabanas de la cama de Lapis.

-Está bien, te lo traeré -dijo mientras le daba un beso rápido en la frente.

Se bajó de la cama y se puso su pijama y una sudadera. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, le regalo una sonrisa a su hermanito, junto con un rubor intenso en las mejillas. Mientras que Steven respondió sonrojándose intensamente y dirigiendo la mirada a otro lugar. Lapis solo sonrió aún más y termino por salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras de la gran casa, estando en el primer piso se dirigió a la cocina, pero no sin antes pasar a la sala, en la cual se detuvo unos momentos al ver el televisor prendido. "No estaba apagada hace rato?" se preguntó de inmediato, "Seguramente a Steven se le olvido apagarla". Se acercó al televisor y lo apago, no perdió más tiempo y fue a la cocina.

Agarro dos vasos de vidrio, saco un jugo de manzana del refrigerador y lo sirvió en los dos vasos antes mencionados. "Deberíamos ver una película", se dijo así misma Lapis mientras esbozaba una sonrisa "Eso le encantará". Termino de servir el jugo, y se dispuso a guardarlo.

-Espera Lapis.

Lapis se detuvo por completo al escuchar esto.

-Yo quiero un poco.

Ella volteo a ver quién le había hablado. Y se quedó igual de quieta, y ahora un poco pálida mientras miraba a su hermana mayor. Esta última se le acercó y agarro el envase de jugo.

-Te encuentras bien Lapis?.

Lapis asintió y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a los dos vasos de vidrio, que se encontraban en la mesa. Sabía que tenía una expresión poco usual, y si ella la veía de este modo, podría extrañarse.

-Me imagino que uno es Steven y otro tuyo, verdad? -hablo refiriéndose a los dos vasos.

-Si -respondió Lapis, se tomó una pequeña pausa y hablo de nuevo -No sabía que te encontrabas en casa. Pensé que te encontrabas fuera.

-Se canceló lo que tenía planeado.

-Ya veo.

-Las otras llegaran hasta el Domingo verdad?.

-Si... Y Perla el lunes.

Lapis agarró por fin los dos vasos, mientras intentaba ocultar la cara. Probablemente sospecharía si la viera. Además, no sabía cuánto rato llevaba ella en la casa. Steven y Lapis no se habían contenido, y sus gemidos eran altos, en especial los de Steven. "Tal vez acaba de llegar" pensó la de cabellera azul para que se normalizará un poco, y así deseaba que fuera.

-Bueno voy arriba.

-Está bien. Asegúrate de que Steven no se duerma muy tarde.

-Si, yo me encargo -dijo Lapis, para que después regresará con Steven.

-Oh y Lapis.

-Si?.

-No hagan mucho ruido por favor.

Lapis realmente se extraño, se quedó inerte y miro a su hermana la cuál la miraba a ella.

-Está bien?.

-Si Garnet.

-Muy bien Lapis -dijo Garnet, para que después abandonara la cocina, con normalidad y calma absoluta.

Lapis se quedó un rato más ahí, quieta y en completo silencio, mirada perdida mientras pensaba y sujetaba aquellos dos vasos de vidrio.

—•—

[Comenten compañeros, quiero saber si les gusta la historia.]


	5. Quiero Hacerlo

-¿Y donde está Steven?

-Sigue arriba con Lapis.

-¿Todavía?

-Si, y ni vayas. Lapis últimamente está de enojona por algo, hace rato subí y vaya que no le gusto mi presencia para nada.

Perla se quedó en silencio, llevo su mirada de nuevo a las escaleras de la casa. No podía creer que se había salido temprano del trabajo solo para pasar un poco de tiempo con Steven y que al final de cuentas el estuviera de nuevo con Lapis.

Según todas, esos dos siempre se la pasaban juntos ahora y Perla apenas se enteraba hace poco. Se habían vuelto tan unidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera Perla?

-¡Steven! ¡Es hora de comer!

Justo acabo de llamarlo y su hermana menor apareció bajando las escaleras. Con ese cabello azul característico suyo y esa expresión de tranquilidad que siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿Y Steven? -preguntó Perla de inmediato.

Lapis la miró al escuchar aquello, termino por bajar las escaleras y respondió con normalidad.

-Está arriba, no tarda mucho en bajar.

-¿Qué se supone que hace?

-No lo sé, cosas de Steven supongo -dijo mientras sonreía y un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas -¿No se supone que estarías aún trabajando a estas horas?

-Hoy salí temprano -respondió sin siquiera apartar la vista de las escaleras.

-Ya veo. Es extraño verte por aquí, me alegra que estés.

-Yo también me alegro, he estado muy ocupada. Bueno, siempre estoy muy ocupada, y por ello casi nunca estoy aquí.

-Si lo sé, eres muy responsable Perla.

Perla sonrió.

-Gracioso que tú me lo digas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, olvídalo -hizo una pausa y agregó -Si quieres ve sentándote, la mesa está lista.

-Oh está bien, me quedaré aquí. Estoy esperando a Steven.

La hermana mayor volteo a ver a Lapis al escuchar eso, dejo ver curiosidad por su expresión.

-¿A Steven?

-El mismo -contestó ella con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa.

Perla se quedó mirándola y sonrío, cruzo los brazos y bajo la mirada. Sintió cierta incomodidad al escuchar aquello para ella, y más el ver su sonrisa cuando lo dijo. Esto lo vio como si se lo presumiera extrañamente. Claro que esto no era para nada verdad. ¿Estaba viendo de más acaso?

Es bien sabido que los celos hacen ver lo que no existe, imaginan cosas de más y esto no puede resultar bien para nadie a decir verdad. Ya comenzaba a sentir recelo por ello.

-Últimamente se han hecho muy unidos ustedes dos -soltó Perla quien miraba detenidamente a Lapis.

-¿Oh si? -contestó la de la cabellera azul, dio un par de pasos y finalmente hablo de nuevo -Siempre hemos sido así los dos, me agrada tenerlo cerca mío y supongo que le agrada estar a mi lado -paro de caminar y se quedó al frente de un mueble de madera, el cuál tenía algunas fotos encima -Somos muy unidos el y yo -se concentro en una foto y agregó con un rubor en sus mejillas y esbozaba una sonrisa -Me agrada que seamos así.

Lapis dejo de mirar la foto y volteo a ver a su hermana. Esta última al ver que la mirada, apartó la vista de ella con un movimiento apresurado y hasta brusco en los que a términos normales de comportamiento podría verse.

La de cabellera azul al observar como su hermana mayor apartó la vista de ella, su rubor se esfumó y su sonrisa desapareció. Cualquiera que la viera a ver hecho eso, podría extrañarse y pensar que eso se traba de una acción de alteración o tal vez desagrado por algo.

Un silencio se presentó en el lugar y el ambiente se hizo tenso. La expresión de Perla había cambiado drásticamente, parecía angustiada. Pero pronto se calmo y logró normalizarse al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-¡Perla!

Perla volteo sorprendida a las escaleras y se encontró con su hermanito, el cual corría y se lanzaba a abrazarla cariñosamente.

No pasó ni un par de segundos para que un sonrojo y una sonrisa se le formará a la esbelta hermana mayor.

-Steven... -murmuró ella a la par de que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

El pequeño se apartó y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que provocó un cosquilleo en ella.

-¿Co-como estas Steven... ?

-Bien gracias ¿y tu? -dijo el rompiendo con el abrazo.

-Bien, siempre me encuentro bien cuando estoy aquí contigo...

Steven sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza, estaba agradecido de sus palabras. Perla simplemente se puso más feliz al sentir su abrazo. Consideraba a su hermano tan lindo y tierno, algo parecido a la visión de Lapis a decir verdad.

-Ya está lista la comida Steven, vamos a comer ¿Está bien?

-Está bien -dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro -Vamos Lapis.

-Claro Steven.

Perla volteo a ver a su hermana al escuchar aquello, lucia tranquila como siempre y poseía una sonrisa de nuevo. La miro por un par de segundos más y no faltó mucho para que su hermanito rompiera el abrazo y caminara a donde Lapis estaba. Su hermana menor abrazo a su hermanito y los caminaron rumbo a la cocina.

-¿No vienes Perla? -preguntó la joven de cabellera azul al ver que su hermana no se movía para nada.

-Si, ya voy Lapis -respondió con una sonrisa más fingida que nada.

Su hermana menor también sonrío mientras agarraba de la mano a Steven y procedía a llevárselo con ella. La esbelta de al ver eso, llevo su mirada a otro lugar de la casa y suspiro.

•••

La hora de comer en la casa de aquellos hermanos no siempre eran de lo mejor en cuanto a términos de tranquilidad se refiere. Siempre hablaban entre todos y las peleas de hermanos no sobraban. De esas peleas comunes en donde nada se toma enserio, y cuando se tomaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que se resolviera con rapidez.

Y ahí podía verse a Peridot hablando de su día, Amatista haciendo chistes, Jasper sería simplemente escuchando, Lapis conversando y secreteándose con Steven, y Perla con una expresión desalentadora mientras miraba su comida con melancolía y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver al frente suyo, a su hermana y su hermanito sentados, ahí tan juntitos.

Suspiro, agarro su tenedor, agarro algo de su alimento para luego llevárselo a la boca.

-Oigan ¿Garnet no vendrá verdad? -soltó Peridot de repente.

-No, dijo que comería a fuera -respondió Jasper con normalidad.

-Solo faltaba ella y estábamos completos -volteo a un lado suyo y miro a su hermana mayor -La mayor parte del tiempo tú eres la que faltas Perla. ¿Y eso que hoy nos acompañas? -preguntó burlona mientras acomodaba sus lentes y se le quedaba mirando a la esbelta.

-Bueno, hoy en el trabajo...

-¡Aburrido! -interrumpió Amatista.

Perla la miro con una expresión amarga, está al ver que la miraba sonrío.

-Por ese tipo cosas me quedo a trabajar ¿sabes?

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír P.

Perla suspiró y decidió simplemente dejar de mirar a su hermana. A veces no aguantaba su actitud, o por lo menos cuando se ponía en esa actitud con ella. Le parecía tonta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el trabajo? -preguntó Jasper con tranquilidad.

-Oh si. Lo qué pasó es que termine todo lo que...

-¡Hey Peridot! -hablo de nuevo Amatista interrumpiéndole -¿Donde estabas hoy en la escuela? Que ni siquiera te vi.

A Peridot le dio un escalofrío y pelo los ojos al escuchar eso mientras se encontraba con la boca llena de alimentos.

-Amatista, deja de hacer eso por favor -dijo Perla.

-¿Hacer que?

-Eso.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mira, pareces realmente estupida.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -gritó Amatista enojada.

-¡Hey! No grites en la mesa -demandó Jasper.

-¡Tu no grites!

-¡Se podrían callar! ¡Tontas! -gritó Peridot aturdida por los gritos.

-¡Por dios! ¡No se puede ni comer a gusto en esta...

-¡Ahh! ¡Espera! -gimió Steven en voz alta.

Un silencio absoluto se presentó en la mesa que ocupaban, nadie más hablo y todas voltearon a ver a su hermanito con expresiones de confusión y extrañeza.

El rostro del pequeño estaba rojo como un tomate, su mirada temblaba y veía sorprendido que todas sus hermanas lo miraban, lo cual lo hizo ponerse nervioso y lo obligó a mirar a otra parte.

"¿Eso fue un gemido?"

Eso se preguntaban todas en este momento. Bueno, casi todas a decir verdad. Peridot no sabía que pensar y Amatista estaba muy metida en su mundo, y había alguien mas que estaba pensando en otra cosa totalmente diferente en ese instante.

-¿Estás bien Steven? -preguntó Lapis de imprevisto.

Perla la miro cuando pregunto eso. Tenía un rostro de preocupación pero, agachaba un poco su cabeza como si la ocultara, además tocaba a Steven con sus dos manos. Con una tocaba su espalda y con otra el brazo de el. El pequeño tenía sus dos manos debajo de la mesa escondidas a la vista de todas.

-¿Qué sucede? -hablo Peridot confundida -¿Te mordiste la lengua o algo así?

Steven no recitó palabra alguna, volteo a un lado suyo con Lapis, la miró y luego asintió volvió a mirar al frente y dijo que sí. "Se había mordido la lengua por accidente".

Amatista río al escuchar eso, dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no se preocupara, Peridot dijo que era normal, Jasper simplemente volvió a lo suyo, pero de reojo miro a su hermano aún con confusión, y Perla. Ella se quedó completamente extrañada y desconcertada. Lo que restaba para que todos terminaran de comer, se dedicó a mirar a Steven discretamente. "Espera" fue lo que escucho y ciertamente también las demás, pero la mitad pensó haberlo imaginado o escuchado mal, ya que había mucho grito. Ahora lo habían olvidado en todo caso, pero Perla no lo olvido.

Steven se comportó nervioso después de aquello y no hablo mucho. Y eso que al principio andaba de platicador y secreteándose con Lapis. Ahora sí quiera dijo unas cuantas palabras.

Era extraño. Extraño para Perla.

Todas abandonaron la mesa después de terminar. Lapis se ofreció a limpiar y a recoger los trastes junto a Steven. Todas se alegregaron al escuchar aquello y se fueron a la velocidad de un rayo, todas menos Perla.

La esbelta se ofreció también, pero la joven de cabellera azul, le insistió que así estaba bien. La mayor termino dejándolos solos haciendo las labores y se fue de donde se encontraba aquel comedor de madera elegante y moderno. Realmente quería quedarse pero lo dejo pasar, y ya para este punto, indagó demasiado en lo que había sucedido.

"Probablemente Lapis lo pellizco molestándolo, y llevaba rato haciéndolo. Al último pellizco Steven se enfadó y pasó lo otro... Ay esa Lapis tonta" pensó Perla. Miro en la sala a Jasper prender la televisión, se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás y se quedó descansando, viendo un par de programas y eso. Camino aún más, y ahora se encontraba al frente de las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de los integrantes de esa familia, risas de Amatista y gritos de Peridot se escucharon. La esbelta suspiro, agacho la cabeza y miro por donde se encontraba el comedor.

Silencio absoluto. Un murmullo siquiera casi inaudible. "Seguirán limpiando supongo".

Perla volvió a suspirar, miro los escalones y subió a la planta de arriba. Camino por el pasillo y observó las puertas de los cuartos. Puertas entre abiertas, cerradas y completamente abiertas.

Todo un mundo diferente en cada habitación, toda una personalidad distinta, llena de secretos y pensamientos.

Se detuvo de repente. El pasillo aún seguía, pero se quedó estática observando la puerta del pequeño, "su pequeño".

Giró la perilla, observó a los lados con expresión asustadiza y precavida, empujó la puerta, entro y cerro de nuevo la puerta. Se recargó en la puerta ya cerrada y sonrío al ver el cuarto de el. De su hermanito, "su Steven".

Dio un par de pasos al frente, observó los alrededores. Aún tenía juguetes arriba de los muebles, las cobijas desatendidas. Una parte en la cama, la otra en el piso alfombrado. Su cesto de basura lleno y un pañuelo magullado en el piso a un lado de la basura.

Se aventó tranquilamente a su cama y se estiró en ella. "Me gusta su cuarto" se dijo sonrojoda mientras veía el armario, volteaba nuevamente donde estaba cesto y se concentra en aquel pañuelo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y siguió mirando eso. Se inclinó, lo agarro, se levantó y al apretarlo un poco intencionalmente, sintió algo húmedo. Miro su mano y un sonrojó más que intenso se le formó.

•••

-Me encanta cuando gimes... -murmuró ella en su oído.

-Ah... Lapis... -soltó Steven con voz vulnerable, estando rojo como un tomate.

La hermana mayor sonrío y levantó el rostro de su hermanito. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y ya comenzaba a lagrimear. Apretó su miembro de nuevo y el pequeño gimió nuevamente. Lapis se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba al ver aquello y beso la frente de su pequeño.

-Casi nos descubren ahí, que es lo qué pasaría si se dieran cuenta de lo hicimos mientras comíamos ¿eh? -susurró ella mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa.

Detuvo su mano, la saco del pantalón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Eh? Pequeño... ¿Qué es lo que haríamos?

El pequeño se quedó mirándola y dio un gesto inocente, dando a entender que no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé Lapis... -solto el pequeño mientras se pegaba al pecho de su hermana, escondía su cabeza un poco en ella y luego la levantaba para que agregará -Esto es normal, ¿verdad Lapis?

Lapis lo miraba, se separaba un poco y luego lo besaba en los labios, lo rodeaba en un abrazo y luego lo rompía y lo pegaba a la pared. Despegaba sus labios con los de el, besaba un poco su cuello y luego bajaba y se ponía de rodillas, estando al frente de los pantalones de su hermanito.

Steven ya sabía lo que haría su hermana, miro a los lados nervioso y cuando ella bajo sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. El pequeño quiso detenerla y aviso preocupado y sonrojado.

-Lapis, espera. Aquí... -no dijo más. Lapis había tapado su boca y Steven se sorprendió.

Trato de quitarla con una de sus manos, pero falló al sentir como Lapis agarraba su brazo y lo ponía contra la pared con mano que tenía libre.

Quiso utilizar la otra, pero ya no podía. El pequeño cerró los ojos y se dejó por completo al sentir la boca de su hermana mayor. Su lengua, todo ese entorno húmedo y la esa sensación tan placentera de que succionaban su miembro.

Sus gemidos ahora fueron silenciados y sus expresión figuraba al estar perdido por completo, desorientado y extasiado.

Por qué algo así lograba hacer que se sintiera tan bien para el pequeño, tenía ganas de que su hermana lo hiciera cada vez más, y sentir cada centímetro de ella. Esto lo mortificaba un poco, se sentía un tanto culpable por aquel deseo. Antes no era así, Lapis lo había hecho así después de todos esos juegos que le hacía jugar. Ahora pensaba en tocarla, besarla y hacer cosas sucias con ella. Dejarse hacer cosas y simplemente "jugar" esos "juegos especiales" que ella le había enseñado.

Steven antes no era así.

Lapis ya había soltado el brazo de Steven, el ya había sucumbido al placer. Ella bajo su mano agarro una de las piernas de su hermanito. La acaricio y dejo de hacerle aquello, solo para besar el muslo de su pequeño.

Quito la mano de la boca de Steven y luego se levantó de nuevo, lo pego a la pared con fuerza nuevamente y lo miro a los ojos, sonrojada y con ojos brillos y sumergidos en la excitancion y en el amor.

-Esto es normal... -murmuró Lapis con dulzura sin dejar de verlo -Esto es normal por qué yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿no es así?

El pequeño se quedó mirándola. Se calmó de repente y luego la abrazo con cariño y timidez.

-Tienes razón. Esto es normal, yo te amo.

Lapis se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar aquello. Acercó su cabeza con la de Steven y le dio un beso dulce en la frente.

-Yo te amo más y ahora tu eres mío... -tomó una pausa y con sus manos agarro delicadamente la cabeza de Steven para que la viese mejor -Y yo soy tuya Steven.

El pequeño se quedó inerte observándola, ella se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de el. Se separó del beso y volvió a tocar el miembro de el. Levantó un poco su falda y dirigió el miembro de su hermano a su intimidad bajo su prenda, haciendo que estos se rozaran un poco y provocarán un sensacion electrizante en los dos.

No dejaron de mirarse cuando ella hizo eso.

-Quiero hacerlo... -murmuró Lapis sonrojada a más no poder.

Los hermanos se quedaron viendo, el menor también quería. Quería hacerlo, quería a su hermana mayor, quería sentirla, quería estar con ella, y justo antes que hablara confirmando que el también quería, una voz se escucho a lo lejos de ellos.

-¡Eso va ser mío! -fue lo que se escucho.

Lapis se puso pálida, se agacho y subió las prendas de Steven con rapidez. El pequeño no se quedó atrás y puso un rostro de espantado al igual que Lapis. Abrocho sus pantalones, y su hermana se alejó de el rápido.

-¡Va ser mío si no vienes! -gritó la hermana rubia de lentes, entrando a la habitación del comedor.

Lapis y Steven la miraron ahora sonrojados y asustados a la vez. Sus corazones aún latían con furor extremo.

-¿Qué traen o qué? -soltó Peridot burlona mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba la joven de cabellera azul -¿Todavía quedan de esos pastelitos? Pienso hacer un trato con Amatista -dijo para que luego riera maliciosamente.

Lapis bajo la cabeza y puso una expresión amarga. "Tres veces en un día Peridot... " pensó enojada la hermana mayor de cabellera teñida de azul.

-Tres santas veces carajo... -murmuró para si.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Lapis? -preguntó confundida, al no entender el murmullo de su hermana.

Lapis se hizo a un lado, abrió las puertas de un mueble grande que tenía atrás suyo, sacó una caja de twinkies y se la entrego a Peridot de mala gana.

-Aquí tienes tus jodidos twinkies.

-Oh gracias -dijo ella mientras los sostenía -Estos pastelitos me darán mucho poder.

-No los llames pastelitos.

-¿Eh?

-No los llames pastelitos, simplemente diles twinkies.

-También se les llama pastelitos.

-Nadie los llama así.

-Yo sí.

La mayor suspiro y apartó la mirada.

-Como sea -concreto de una vez.

La rubia miro a su hermana y luego a su hermanito. Dio media vuelta y dio un par de pasos, y a la mitad de la salida se detuvo, un pequeño rubor se le presento en las mejillas y hablo.

-Por cierto. Si quieres uno Steven, ven a mi cuarto y te daré un pastelito. ¿Ok?

-Oh ok Peridot, que amable -dijo el pequeño sonriente.

Lapis miro a Steven y Peridot salió corriendo del lugar. Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que por fin la del cabello teñido habló.

-Vaya. Que día más lleno de mala suerte... -Steven la miró y Lapis al ver que la miraba agregó mientras un rubor se le generaba -Sabes, si quieres yo te puedo comprar una caja de twinkies si tu quieres...

•—•—•

[Comenten compañeros, quiero saber su opinión :3]


	6. Prematuro

Perla seguía inerte y sonrojada intensamente. Lo había levantado un poco, acercándolo a su rostro y pudo oler aquello.

¿Qué más podría ser? Era obvio que era eso, pero. ¿Acaso su pequeño e inocente hermanito ya había llegado a esa etapa? ¿Cuando había sucedido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así?

No lo sabía, Perla no sabía mucho de nada ahora.

Si tan solo supiera que hace varios años su hermana Lapis había ocasionado todo esto. Ella había iniciado y apresurado todas esas enseñanzas que son consideradas solo para gente madura y adulta, ciertamente también para los jóvenes, pero ¿para niños?

Ciertamente todos saben la respuesta de eso, y eso que no se añade su relación sanguínea.

La esbelta se había desecho del pañuelo ahora, lo tiro al escusado y jaló la palanca. Se lavó las manos aún sonrojada y su corazón no dejaba de latir mientras lo hacía.

Salió del baño y se acercó al cesto donde encontró "eso", lo reviso con rapidez y no encontró más fluidos como el otro. Suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, llevo su mano a su pecho y volvió a suspirar mientras sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un rojo intenso.

Miro la cama, puso su mano en la sabana de Steven y acaricio un poco está. Cerró los ojos, y pensamientos acerca de su hermanito entraban a su cabeza y le daban vueltas sin siquiera tener un descanso alguno respecto a esto.

"Se estímulo el solo como la mayoría de los chicos. Esto es normal ya está en esa edad supongo, ¿verdad?" se preguntó aún algo inestable y sorprendida por ello, y en cuanto lo pensó todavía más, una imagen de su hermano menor le llego a la cabeza y se quedó impregnada en ella por más tiempo del que uno esperaría. "Su pequeño", su hermano de sangre, "su Steven" estimulandose en esa misma cama en donde se encontraba ella. En la oscura noche, gimiendo con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

La hermana mayor trago saliva, su cuerpo se había calentado. No sintió asco al pensar en ello como lo harían los hermanos normales, no sintió desagrado o indiferencia. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido?

Su corazón latía con fuerza y apretó la sábana con su palma fuertemente.

-Steven... -murmuró estando roja como un tomate.

Humedeció un poco su boca y su mirada estaba algo temblorosa. Toco su pierna involuntariamente y luego negó con la cabeza, para que después llevará sus dos manos a su rostro y sintiera culpa.

Volvió la imagen de Steven a su cerebro, soltó un suspiro profundo de enfado. Descubrió un poco su rostro, sus ojos se mostraron y volvió a mirar la cama de su hermanito.

Puso sus manos en sus piernas, miro a los alrededores de la habitación con inseguridad, como si buscara ojos que la pudiesen ver, como si no quisiese que la vieran.

Se acostó un poco en la cama del pequeño, extendió su cuerpo acomodándolo, pudo oler la esencia característica de su hermanito y de repente lo escucho. Gemir silenciosamente en la noche, "Ahh, Perla... ", dijo su nombre con aquella voz tan tierna e inocente. "Perla... " lo murmuró de nuevo y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido.

La esbelta toco sus muslos y luego acarició su entrepierna. La culpabilidad se hacía más grande, pero esto en parte hacia que sintiera más ardor en su cuerpo y ocasionó que volviera a tocar aquello de nuevo, pero con más dureza, y después hacer eso, la puerta del cuarto de Steven se escucho abriéndose.

Perla se sonrojó y miro a la entrada de la habitación. Era su hermana menor, Amatista, y ella pudo ver perfectamente cómo Perla dejaba de estar acostada y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Con un sonrojo notable y una expresión de asombro y nerviosismo.

No sabia que había hecho, pero por todas aquellas facciones y como se había acomodado de esa manera, era obvio que algo hizo, algo pensó o algo iba hacer. Más culpable no se pudo ver.

Amatista se extraño y se ruborizó levemente. "¿Qué hacias Perla?".

-Oh hola Amatista...

-Hola P.

Así eran las cosas, uno no puede tener privacidad en una casa familiar y más cuando hay siete personas viviendo ahí. Aparte, uno no puede ir buscándo privacidad si escoge lugares del hogar más "concurridos" por así decirlo. Y el cuarto de Steven, era más visitado de lo que uno se podría imaginar.

•••

-¿A donde fuiste Garnet?

-Unas compañeras del trabajo me invitaron a comer Jasper.

La primogénita de la familia, la hermana mayor y el rostro de la familia se había sentado en la sala. Se acomodó y antes de poner la vista al frente en la televisión, gracias a murmullos y de sonidos de pequeños besos, volteo a otro de los sillones que se encontraban ahí y miro a su hermanito Steven y a su hermana menor Lapis. Los dos juntos y envueltos en una sabana, abrazados mientras Lapis le susurraba a Steven con una leve sonrisa y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro besito cariñoso en la mejilla.

Unos hermanos muy unidos y afectuosos tal parece.

Garnet no hizo nada ni expresó nada, simple seriedad fue la que se vio y pronto su vista volvió al frente en cuestión de segundos, tomando total atención al programa que Jasper miraba.

Lapis había sentido aquella mirada y cuando sintió que Garnet ya no la veía. Ella la miro con cierto recelo y seriedad notable. Recordó su conversación con ella, recordó sus pláticas entre las dos y sintió enojo respecto a ello.

Miro a Steven de nuevo, hizo que la mirara con delicadeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, aún sabiendo que estaban muy expuestos ahí. El pequeño se sonrojó y volteo a ver a sus otras dos hermanas mayores. Estás seguían mirando la televisión serias y el sintió alivió que no hubieran visto aquello.

Cada vez parecía que a Lapis comenzaba a importarle poco que la descubrieran.

-Tranquilo -murmuró ella mientras besaba su mejilla -Nadie vio mi pequeño.

Steven bajo la cabeza y se sonrojó todavia más.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó tranquila.

-Está bien... -contestó el pequeño aún ruborizada y con la mirada baja.

Lapis sonrió, se levantó y espero a que Steven hiciese lo mismo, solo para que después los dos subieran a la planta de arriba con pura tranquilidad.

Esto no fue planeado del todo, si Garnet no hubiera llegado o no se hubiera sentado en la sala, Lapis se hubiera quedado ahí con Steven seguramente.

Jasper miro extrañada a sus dos hermanos que abandonaban el lugar, solo para después que se fueran, ella hablará.

-Son muy unidos ¿no?

-Si -dijo con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez demasiado.

-Se quieren.

-Si lo sé, pero... -hizo una pequeña pausa y se acomodó un poco en el sillón -¿No te parece que puede resultar extraño? Que ellos sean... ¿Tan así... ?

Garnet la miró sería.

-No. No me parece extraño -contestó ella sin cambiar ni un poco su tono de voz -¿A ti si Jasper?

Jasper se quedó en silencio, Garnet dejo de mirarla y volvió a poner su atención en la televisión. Solo el sonido del programa se escucho, y la de la cabellera larga soltó por fin después de varios segundos que parecieron más largos de lo usual de lo que fueron.

-A mí tampoco, supongo...

•••

Perla se encontraba en el pasillo de los cuartos, estaba pensativa y ruborizada, hasta que en un punto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar que alguien subía a donde yacía ella. Se quedo mirando las escaleras y en cuestión de unos segundos pudo ver cómo su hermanito Steven subía junto a su hermana Lapis y luego pasaban a un lado suyo.

Pudo notar que "su pequeño" estaba sonrojado y su hermana la encontró como normalmente lo estaría. Segura de sí misma y "tranquila". Se quedo mirándolos hasta que llegaron al cuarto de la antes ya mencionada.

Lapis abrió la puerta de su habitación y Steven entró, Lapis miro a Perla por un lapso corto y termino entrando a su cuarto y después cerrando su puerta.

La esbelta se quedó en silencio y no dejo de mirar aquella puerta en ningún momento.

Muchos pensamientos y sentimientos la abordaron, y de pronto se dispuso a ir con Lapis y Steven. Quería pasar tiempo con ellos, quería pasar tiempo con su hermanito. El ya había crecido y quería pasar más tiempo con el. Ya no importaba si también tuviera que pasar tiempo con Lapis. Además, en algún momento tenía que dejarlo solo.

—•—•—

Gracias por comentar :3

PedroComics: Compañero, me alegra que te guste, y tranquilo, ya vienen más hermanas ;3 Y la dorito también probablemente, se integre.

PAX057: No tenía idea de cómo responder a los comentarios, pero ya comenzaré a responder compañero, y se va poner más densa la cosa, muy "picara" 8)


	7. Caliente

Perla gemía y jadeaba sin parar, su mirada temblaba y había culpabilidad notable en sus ojos, había arrepentimiento extremo pero a la vez había deseo incesante.

No podía apartar su vista de sus piernas abiertas, no podía dejar de ver esa cabellera rizada, a ese pequeño el cual casi hipnotizado se encontraba metiendo sus dedos en ella, en su intimidad. Sacándolos en ocasiones, solo para que después mirara sus dedos llenos de aquellos jugos y luego se los metiera en su boca, probando la esencia de ella.

Ella estaba tan roja, tan centrada en lo que su pequeño hermanito le hacía, que pronto su arrepentimiento se desvaneció por completo y decidió sumergirse en esas ganas de seguir adelante por el camino de lo inmoral. Por lo que se levantó de donde estaba acostada. La sabana blanca ahora se encontraba un poco mojada producto de su excitación y agarro el rostro del pequeño y lo llevó consigo para besarlo con intensidad.

Steven correspondió al momento y la abrazo, se acostó con ella a la vez de quitaba los últimos botones de la camiseta de su hermana mayor. Aún seguía en su traje aquel de tipo oficinista y su hermanito estaba con esa ropa para dormir que ella personalmente le había comprado.

"Qué asco Perla, que asquerosa y repugnate eres. Con mi propio hermano... " se dijo ella a la vez de que se aferraba al pequeño y sacaba su lengua de boca, lamiendo sus labios por unos segundos.

Se había separado solo para quitarse por completo sus prendas superiores, ahora solo le quedaba su falda negra la cual seguía levantada. Iba quitársela, pero prefiero desvestir primero a su hermano. Bajarle sus pantalones y luego quitar su camisa, pegarlo a su torso desnudo y besarlo mientras descubría su miembro. Para que cuando se separasen, ella se hiciera para atrás y abriera las piernas, mostrándole su intimidad a su pequeño hermanito Steven.

Volvió a indignarse de sí misma, pensó de lo inmoral que se veía, pero además de que se arrepentía y se maldecía con frecuencia. No paraba y no dejaba de sentir más calor con el simple hecho de saber lo escraboso que se veía haciendo eso, violando todos sus principios y la moral de toda una sociedad entera.

Steven pronto introdujo su miembro en ella, Perla presenció su rostro vulnerable al ser uno con el. Lo vio gemir y vio su sonrojo intenso tan tierno que le encantaba, le gustaba tanto verlo así, que no aguanto las ganas entre jadeos y gemidos tenues, en abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser.

Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, beso su cabellera rizada cerrando los ojos, siguió a besar su oreja y luego su frente. Volvió a decir que lo amaba a la vez de que se disculpaba por eso que le hacía, por sus deseos anormales, y en cuanto abrió los ojos. Miro al frente suyo a Garnet.

Pudo ver su mirada de desaprobación total. También miro a un lado suyo a Lapis que la miraba enojada y asqueada, y a sus demás hermanas decepcionadas y extrañadas de lo que hacía.

Ella de repente, aún teniendo relaciones con su hermanito de sangre. Comenzó a disculparse mientras escuchaba como Steven gemía, mietras ella, una joven de 25 años jadeaba de placer a la vez de que seguía sintiéndose caliente por la situación. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Qué clase de persona poco ética, inmoral se había convertido Perla?

Una abominación para su familia.

Gracias a dios Perla abrió los ojos de golpe por fin.

Se levantó con rapidez y algo intenso en su cama de noche, miro a los alrededores de su oscura habitación y solo escucho voces bajas que venían de otra parte de la casa.

Miro a la puerta de su cuarto y estaba abierta, podía ver el pasillo y la luz agradable anaranjada que provenía de este.

Se ruborizó y llevo sus manos a su rostro. Suspiro y luego descubrió su cara y sintió una inmensa culpa, pero a la vez no dejaba de sentir ese calor que la hacía casi perderse.

"Es solo mi hermano... ¿Seré una especie de enferma?" se dijo cabizbaja mientras observaba sus manos y podía sentir como su corazón seguía latiendo de una manera rápida. Amaba a su hermano obviamente, y no hablamos de un "amor de hermanos" claramente.

El único consuelo que le ayudaría ahora, es que no es la única que siente tal atracción por su hermano. Y está, esta no se arrepiente por su forma de demostrar su amor. Es más, se podría decir que está muy feliz de sentir aquello.

-¡Tu no puedes entender!

La esbelta volteo a la puerta de su cuarto. Llego a escuchar el grito aquel. Era una casa grande, pero por alguna razón los sonidos tendían a propagarse demasiado rápido y más en una noche tranquila y silenciosa como lo era esa.

Hizo a un lado sus sabanas, se sentó en la orilla y descalza toco el piso alfombrado de cuarto. Se quedo sentada un rato más y solo se levantó al escuchar que las voces aún continuaban sonando.

Lo más probable es que eran sus hermanas discutiendo como siempre, puesto a que sonaba como una de esas discusiones casuales que tenían, o eso fue lo que pensó Perla mientras se levantaba por completo de su cama, caminaba hasta la puerta y justo cuando iba cerrar, escuchaba la voz de su hermana menor Lapis.

-¡Steven también lo quiere!

Había ignorado toda la conversación hasta ahora, pero cuando escucho ese nombre. Su interés fue tal que salió de su cuarto y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el pasillo mirando al frente donde se encontraban las escaleras para bajar a la planta de abajo.

Se quedó quieta, hasta que escucho un sonido atrás suyo a la vez que se seguían escuchando las voces que provenían de abajo. Volteo tranquila hacia atrás y miro a su hermano asomándose desde la puerta de su cuarto al pasillo, y a su hermana Amatista en el centro del pasillo mirándola cruzada de brazos.

-Hola Perla, buenas noches -dijo el pequeño con voz baja mientras sonreía levemente.

Perla se ruborizó y le sonrío dulcemente.

-Buenas noches Steven.

La esbelta miro a su hermana por segundos y luego volvió a concentrarse en el pasillo.

Amatista se encontró sería al ver a Perla y no quiso hablarle. Seguía extrañada, seguía con la imagen de ella en la cama de su hermano menor, completamente nerviosa y claramente sonrojada.

Ese día le dio una explicación tan pobre y tan banal del por qué estaba ahí, que solo se llego a llenar de demasiadas teorías y intrigas de sus verdaderas intenciones. Y al ver esas interacciones de amor que última vez se gestaban de Perla a Steven, fundamentaban una suposición de ella extraña y poco creíble. No se basaba en ella del todo y se reía cuando llegaba escasamente a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero esta cada vez más crecía, y más cuando Perla comenzó a llegar más temprano del trabajo que nunca, buscando a su hermano menor muy ansiosa de verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -preguntó Perla mirando a Steven.

-No lo sabemos -respondió Amatista casi al instante.

-Si, solo nos despertaron las voces, y yo al no encontrar a Lapis, me levanté para ver qué había pasado -dijo Steven con tono tenue, se veía con poco sueño. No llevaba mucho ahí.

Perla desvío la mirada y respondió con un simple "Ok", tan serio y seco que logró cortar toda la habladuría que se gestaba ahí por momentos. No era algo que diría ella en otras conversaciones, pero en esta ocasión no le gusto que le hicieran saber que Lapis dormía en el cuarto de Steven.

Ya sentía ese sentimiento amargo otra vez.

-¿Qué crees que suceda? -preguntó Amatista mientras observaba a Perla.

-No lo sé, pero suena serio -dijo la esbelta.

-Hey, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás y miraron a Peridot caminando hacia ellos. Tallándose los ojos y con su almohada con marcianitos verdes en mano.

-Oh hola Peridot, buenas noches -soltó Steven a la vez de que le sonreía.

-Hola. ¿Por qué tanto ruido? -volvió a preguntar con cierta amargura.

-No lo sabemos -soltó la hermana de cabellera larga.

-¿No saben nada de nada?

-No, nadie sabe.

-Bueno, ¿que hacen aquí? Deténganlas o averigüen jesucristo...

-Oh, miren a la mandona.

-No grites Amatista, todavía hay gente durmiendo -regaño Perla con seriedad.

-No grite idiota -soltó ella ciertamente enfadada.

-Ya, no comiencen una pelea de nuevo -dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba más, solo para que después agregará con tono presumido y superior -Yo iré a checar, me muero de sueño y no puedo dormir si hay tontos ruidos en la casa.

-Iré contigo -hablo Steven a la vez de que salía de su cuarto y se ponía a un lado de ella.

Los dos se pusieron a caminar, hasta que de repente se detuvieron cuando las voces pararon. Se miraron y luego se escucho que alguien subía tranquilamente y un silencio abordaba la casa por completo. Ni una voz se escucho hasta que la joven de cabellera azul miro mientras subía y veía a sus tres hermanas y a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué hacen despiertas? -soltó Lapis seria junto a un suspiro mientras ahora se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Sus voces no dejaban dormir. ¿De que hablan allá abajo? -preguntó Perla tranquila.

-De nada, una estupidez de Garnet -respondió enfadada, miro a Steven y su expresión cambio y se ruborizó -Lo siento Steven... Ven, vamos a dormir.

Se acercó al pequeño y tomó su mano sin esperar su consentimiento o escuchar algo de el. Solo al canso a decir "está bien Lapis" cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca de su habitación.

-Buenas noches -dijo el pequeño mientras entraba por completo a su cuarto con su hermana.

Las hermanas se miraron sin decir palabra alguna y la primera en irse a su cuarto fue Peridot, que solo expresó su relajación al saber que ya nadie la interrumpiría. Luego Amatista miro a Perla con cierta molestia y entro a su cuarto algo malhumorada.

En un parpadeo la esbelta se quedó sola, rodeada de un silencio absoluto y lleno de un sentimiento de soledad.

Perla miro la puerta de su hermano menor y suspiro. Se mostró descontenta con Lapis de nuevo. ¿Quién se creía para llevarse a Steven de esa manera? Como si fuera su madre o si fuera suyo. No lo negaría ahora, comenzaba a tener un leve resentimiento hacia su hermana de cabellera teñida de azul.

Una vez controló un poco su enojó, agitando la cabeza y suspirando, volteo en dirección a las escaleras y se dispuso ir a la planta de abajo en busca de respuestas de los gritos. Le preguntaría a su hermana mayor, el porqué de la discusión.

Tal vez era algo serio, tal vez no. Sea como sea, aprovecharía el viaje para tomar algo de agua, tenía la boca seca y necesitaba un respiró.

No pasó mucho para que ella se encontrará en el recibidor de la casa, todo estaba implacable como siempre y la mayor de las hermanas miraba un tanto distraída los cuadros que habían de su "querida" familia. Sumergida tanto en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó la presencia de Perla cuando se acercaba a ella.

Está le sonrió y la primogénita correspondió amable.

Se puso a su lado y ninguna hablo, se podía notar que Garnet estaba un poco tensa y nuevamente se perdía en su pensamientos en pocas ocasiones. Por lo que Perla decidió esperar a que se normalizará un poco antes de preguntar o hablarle.

Puso su vista también en las fotos que se encontraban en un mueble de madera con estilo un moderno. Se encontró con un Steven mucho más pequeño y sonriente. Sonrío inconscientemente y un rubor abarcó sus mejillas.

Garnet la miró de reojo cuando miro el cambio repentino de su expresión, y volvería a presenciar otro cambio en su rostro, cuando Perla mirará la foto de una de sus hermanas.

•••

-¿Qué sucedió abajo Lapis... ?

Lapis no respondió, seguía besando con ternura el cuello del pequeño. Su modo de ser "cariñosa" no bajaba ni un poco, y últimamente parecía aprovechar más los momentos cuando nadie miraba. No habían sido los mejores días para ella hablando de pasar tiempo con Steven, y toda la culpa se la atribuía directamente a su hermana mayor Perla.

Cada día más no soportaba su presencia.

-Lapis ¿Qué sucedió... ?

La joven pasó a besar el rostro, las mejillas y los labios mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la pijama de su hermano menor con cierta fuerza. Ignorando por completo las palabras de Steven.

-Lapis por... -no termino, soltó un tenue gemido -Espera... Um... Lapis... -hablo mientras la miraba -Tu lengua se siente muy caliente...

-¿Si? ¿Te gusta verdad? -murmuró sonriendo levemente y ruborizada mientras se separaba del torso de su hermanito.

-Se siente extraño... -contesto el pequeño muy sonrojado -Aveces es así pero...

-¿Pero qué? -susurró ella a la vez de que volvía al torso desnudó de el.

Lo abrazaba y volvía a sacar su lengua, y justo apenas iba ser contacto está con la piel de Steven. El la detuvo, alejándola de el.

-¿No me dirás nada acerca de lo qué pasó? -dijo mientras hacía que lo mirará con sus dos manos agarrando su rostro.

Lapis lo miro y su rubor se redujo considerablemente junto a su expresión de relajación. Se acostó a un lado suyo y lo observó detenidamente quedándose en silencio mirándolo de una manera tranquila y atenta.

-¿Lapis... ?

-¿Por qué preguntas? -hablo por fin -No fue nada importante la verdad.

-Se oía a que era algo importante.

-No lo era -se acurrucó con el y agregó -Solo fueron cosas de la escula, de no faltar y estudiar... Cosas así...

-¿Si... ?

•••

-Si.

-Ya veo -dijo mirando su vaso.

-Le he dicho muchas veces que se ocupe de mantener la limpieza en la casa y de no salir tarde con sus amigas. Pero todavía no hace caso.

Perla miro a Garnet. Parecía que seguía menos tensa de lo que la había encontrado. Se le hizo extraño la respuesta claro, pero no quiso darle vueltas, le tenía mucha confianza y cuando le dijo eso dando a entender que no era nada serio, simplemente así lo tomo. Como si no fuera serio lo que pasaba.

Si duda había sido resulta así de rápido. También esto se debe a que ella misma tenía que pensar en ese momento. Tenía sus propios conflictos y inseguridades, y todo eso era con relación a Steven. De repente no podía sacarse ese nombre de su cabeza.

-Bueno, gracias a dios. Pensé que Lapis había hecho una estupidez.

Garnet desvió la mirada hacia los vasos de vidrio. La esbelta levantó uno y bebió un poco del té helado que había en el, solo para que después lo bajara sutilmente y mirara de nuevo a su hermana.

-Es tarde, iré a dormir entonces -hablo Perla, para después agregar -Duerme bien Garnet -se levantó del banco y dio un par de pasos.

-Igual. Duerme bien Perla -dijo Garnet sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Perla salió de la cocina, pasó por la sala y luego al recibidor de la casa. Le dio por mirar las fotografías de la familia de nuevo hasta que dio un suspiro y subió al piso de arriba. Camino un poco por el pasillo, y sin darse cuenta se encontró cerca de la puerta de su hermano menor. Su mirada se enfocó allá pronto y le dio por avanzar aún más hacia allá.

-Te amo -susurró para sí mientras miraba apenada la puerta.

No se había dado cuenta que su corazón latía con fuerza, que se había sonrojado y que una necesidad tremenda de estar con su hermano, había llegado a su mente. Quería entrar a su cuarto, mirarlo y abrazarlo tan siquiera. También besarlo dulcemente en una de sus mejillas ¿por qué no?

La idea de meterse al cuarto apareció en su mente culpa de esa necesidad que sentía, lo considero mucho, tanto que se acercó aún más a la puerta de Steven junto a su mirada baja y temblorosa. Volteo a los lados con su rostro completamente sonrojado para asegurarse de que nadie viniera. Garnet seguía a bajo y sus hermanas dormidas parecía.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, muy adentrada en su pensamiento y en sus necesidades, cuando de repente, en todo el silencio del lugar. Un ruido se hizo presente.

La esbelta se mostró confundida y levantó la mirada al fin.

¿Qué había sido eso? Eran voces, no, murmullos junto el sonido de algo moviéndose, algo agitado. El choque de los muebles de madera o el sonar silencioso de la cama y las sabanas como cuando uno se tapa y se estira acomodándose para dormir. Pero no era eso, esto era más salvaje que lo anterior. Con más intensidad probablemente.

El ruido había venido de la habitación del pequeño de cabellera rizada, de gran sonrisa radiante y inocente. Un ser puro y lleno de amor. Oh eso era la imagen que Perla tenía de el.

"Está despierto" pensó de inmediato. ¿Por qué razones? Las ignoraba por completo, ni siquiera se acomplejo buscando ni por un segundo alguna razón. Solo se quedo con que estaba despierto y ahora parecía mucho mejor idea entrar al cuarto.

Pero claro, el dato de que no era el único en aquella habitación, parecía que lo había olvidado o por lo menos ignorado por completo.

Nuevos ruidos se escucharon y pudo escuchar por segundos la voz de el. Ella puso su mano en la perilla, giró con cuidado y claro, al querer abrirla se dio cuenta que no podía. No lo podía hacer, y no era por un asunto psicológico o moral de aquellos, sino por qué la puerta tenía seguro.

Tuvo uno de aquellos impulsos que bien podrían considerarse como acciones "tontas", de asegurarse de nuevo si la puerta seguía teniendo seguro o no. Como si intentando abrir de nuevo el seguro se quitaría solito por arte de magia. Sea como sea, este segundo intento sonó y ahora Steven sabía que alguien estaba atrás de su puerta, y que vergüenza para el. Se llevo un susto, se puso pálido y Lapis solo sonrió mientras seguía apretando.

Perla no quiso irse. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero eso no la detuvo y prosiguió a tocar dos veces y hablar con tono suave mientras una sensación de extrañeza comenzaba a invadirla.

-¿Steven... ? ¿Estás despierto Steven... ?

-Ah... ah... -dulce voz, el pequeño llego a escucharse apenas.

La adolescente había mordido suavemente al pequeño, pasó su lengua por el cuello de el y luego beso la área y sopló un poco. A Steven se le erizo la piel, toco el muslo de ella y temblaba, su rostro estaba sonrojado a más no poder, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y su hermana mayor no paraba de jugar con el, no importando cuantas veces le suplicará que se detuviera.

-¿Steven estás bien? -preguntó la esbelta aún de pie frente la puerta.

Lapis abrazo aún más a Steven, acercó sus labios a su oreja y ahí murmuró a la vez de que quitaba su mano de la boca de el y la bajaba a la zona inferior de su hermanito.

-Contesta...

Perla seguía más confundida ahora. Casi nunca algo bueno se ha dicho de una puerta cerrada, y como algo que se olvida y solo recuerda después de un intervalo de tiempo. La esbelta recordó que Lapis dormía con "su Steven". De pronto se sintió estupida y una idea descabellada comenzaba a gestarse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué su-sucede Perla... ? -hablo por fin Steven con vulnerabilidad.

Su voz fue un deleite para Perla, la cual la escucho tan dulce como siempre, incluso hasta más. Esa contestación hizo que ella se calmara por momentos, su mente se enfocará en el y un rubor abarcará su rostro.

-Steven, todavía... Digo... -negó con la cabeza un poco y volvió a hablar -¿Esta todo bien.. ? ¿Porque cierras? -dijo ella.

El tardó en responder, ¿que debía de decir? ¿Qué Lapis había cerrado para poder hacerle cosas debajo de las mantas? Mantas que venían del sueldo de Perla.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Dejamos que entré y te vea así.. ? -hablo silenciosamente Lapis -Eso sería bueno, para que vea lo que hacemos. Para que vea cuanto nos amamos y para que vea a quien le perteneces...

Cerró los ojos el pequeño con intensidad, y luego sintió unos labios suaves tocando su piel. Luego su hermana agarro su rostro, acercó sus labios con los de el, abrió la boca y lamió un poco sus labios, solo para que después sacara más su lengua y la introdujera en la boquita de su hermanito.

-¿Steven?

El pequeño abrió los ojos, se quiso separar de Lapis pero como todas las veces no pudo, ella se lo impidió y hizo sus movimientos más rápidos mientras ella estimulaba su intimidad frotándola con cierta fuerza en la pierna de Steven. Era terrible lo que pasaba en su propia moral. Ignorar así a su hermana mayor Perla y encima, haciendo aquellas cosas.

-Mierda, estoy muy caliente -murmuró Lapis mientras sacaba su lengua de la boca de Steven -Deberíamos hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

-Ábreme Steven -se escucho afuera con un tono más fuerte.

-Lapis... Perla está...

-Lo sé.

Perla había esperado demasiado, su inseguridad era cada vez más intensa. "¿Qué mierda sucede?" se preguntó un tanto alterada. "Lapis está ahí. ¿Por qué no abre? no quiere que entré" era aterrador para ella, y más cuando ideas de lo que pasaba llegaban a su cerebro. Y justo se disponía a llamar a gritar el nombre de Steven. La puerta se abrió.

Miro a Steven mirándola, tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Su cabello despeinado y con su ropa de dormir un poco desacomodada. La expresión de ella mostró tranquiladad por un corto lapso, ya que pronto una voz que venía del cuarto la hizo quitar esa momentánea tranquilidad que pudo tener.

-¿Qué ocurre Perla?

La esbelta observó la cama y ahí estaba su hermana Lapis, sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos. A primera vista parecía que se había levantado, aunque esto no era cierto.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos? -preguntó Perla sería a la vez de que entraba al cuarto.

-Steven tuvo una pesadilla -respondió la de cabellera teñida de azul con normalidad.

Perla miro a su hermanito y pudo ver que se veía un tanto nervioso. Por lo menos a sus ojos.

-¿Si Steven? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El pequeño la miró, apartó su vista a los pocos segundos y luego hablo.

-Si... Tuve una pesadilla y... Bueno eso...

La esbelta volvió a mirar a Lapis, tenía desconfianza. Creerle al cien por ciento le resultaba muy remoto. Eso que le dijo podría explicar el movimiento que escucho, las voces igual, solo un poco siquiera, pero habían dos cosas que no cuadraban, y una de ellas era la que más le perturbaba y echaba a volar su imaginación en lugares escabrosos que ni siquiera hubiera preferido ni pensar.

¿Aunque ella que podía decir con respecto a eso? Sentía amor por su hermanito y de nuevo no hablamos de un amor fraternal, si no uno más "amoroso" por así decirlo. Uno con deseos carnales.

Una de las cosas que no encajaban era el tiempo en responder, el tiempo de abrir y la otra cosa que no daba más que mala espina ya diciendo que toda la situación se alejaba de algo normal. Era el seguro en la puerta.

-¿Por que cerraron la puerta? -preguntó ella a la vez de que miraba a su hermana.

La miraba como si la juzgará. Y parecía llevar cierto enfado con ella y esto se debía ciertamente a que no le gustaba que abarcará a Steven todo el tiempo. Comenzaba a tener celos, y Lapis no evitó sonreír al darse cuenta de ello. Ya lo había notado antes a decir verdad.

-Fue mi culpa -soltó Lapis -La cerré accidentalmente lo más probable.

No parpadeo cuando lo dijo y hasta simuló hacerse la despistada. Se veía muy creíble a ojos de cualquier persona, pero Perla dudaba.

-Bueno, Steven regresa a dormir. Mañana tenemos escuela -hablo la joven de cabello azul mientras se acomodaba en la cama, hacía un espacio para Steven y decía -Ven pequeño, dame un abrazo, vamos a dormir...

•••

"Qué idiota" pensó Perla molesta al recordar lo de anoche. Para ella todo lo de ayer fue un acto de burla y esto se debía a su paranoia. En su mente pasaba la idea de que Lapis ya sabia que ella amaba su querido hermano menor.

Una locura tratándose de la esbelta que tenía una personalidad y razonamiento ciertamente "bueno", en orden y coherente.

Se levantó de su cama con fastidio, era fácil notar que había tenido días mejores. Se baño, se cambio y bajo a la planta inferior de la casa, encontrándose con todas sus hermanas terminado de alistarse.

-Gracias a dios bajas Perla -dijo Garnet al verla -Necesito que lleves a Steven a la escuela. Hoy entra un poco más tarde, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Oh claro Garnet...

Qué oportuno.

-Bien, me iré yendo. ¡Lapis! ¡Baja de una vez! -gritó mientras se encontraba cerca de las escaleras.

-¡Voy! -se oyó desde arriba.

-¿Sigue allá todavía?

-Si, fue a hacer algo con Steven.

Perla frunció el ceño, y miro las escaleras, "¿que hacen esos dos todas las mañanas?".

Simplemente se despedían apropiadamente según como lo hacían normalmente. Un beso de buena suerte en los labios mientras los dos se abrazaban, y al despegar sus labios se miraban a los ojos, ellos estando sonrojados.

-Te amo -murmuró la adolescente sonriéndole y abrazándolo con cariño y fuerza.

-Yo también te amo... -dijo el pequeño correspondiendo con una dulce sonrisa.

Lo beso una vez más y se separaron. Una lastima que había acordado irse con Garnet ese día, le hubiera encantado estar con su hermano, y a el ciertamente le hubiera gustado mucho estar con su hermana.

Bajaron los dos juntos, se despidieron ahí nuevamente con un abrazo y no pasó mucho para que después de unas bromas de Amatista y la palabrería usual de Peridot, que la casa terminara casi desierta, quedando tan solo dos en ella.

Una sonrisa pudo verse en la esbelta. Algo bueno salió de todo eso y el fin después de un largo rato, Perla se encontraba sola con Steven.


	8. ¿Qué es lo que Lapis quiere?

Su cabello castaño todavía no había probado el azul y su mirada no había dado ni una muestra de odio o indiferencia. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cuando se emocionaba y miraba a su pequeño hermano sonriéndole en los brazos de su hermana Perla. La invadía un sentimiento hermoso y corría junto a ellos a saludar a Steven.

¿Lapis qué edad tenía en ese momento?

En ese tiempo que ahora luce un tanto lejano, Lapis se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanas, especialmente con Peridot y un tanto con Jasper. Las tres solían juntarse naturalmente cuando había mucho tiempo libre, su convivencia era era algo que dejó marca en ese tiempo, pero sobre todo, lo que mas marco esa época de su vida, fue su hermano menor Steven.

En esa época raras veces lo trataba, lo veía de lejos con Perla, sonriente y riendo. Extrañamente solía mirarla a ella y le regalaba una sonrisa dulce. Lapis correspondía y se ruborizaba por la ternura que le causaba y ese inmenso aprecio que sentía por el.

Era una muestra de inocencia, un niño que era puro y tenía la mente limpia de cualquier cosa perversa, libre de cualquier mal.

Lapis quería mucho a su hermano Steven, sintió un gran afecto hacia al nada más verlo. Le hacía regalos con sus propias manos, le compraba muñecos, peluches y dulces. Perla aveces la detenía con esto último, "Muchos dulces hacen mal" le decía ella.

En ocasiones salía triste, quería pasar tiempo con Steven pero no siempre podía. Se sentaba en las escaleras de la casa, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos cristalizados. Ella se preguntaba el porqué no la dejaban estar tanto con Steven. Porque no dejaban que compartiera tiempo con el, y ahí en silencio, escuchaba los pasos de alguien aproximándose a ella y luego sintiendo la mano de ese alguien tocando su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Lapis? ¿Por qué tan triste? -decía una voz de una mujer con tranquilidad.

Lapis miraba a su hermana mayor y bajaba la cabeza un poco.

-Garnet... Es que yo quería. Yo quiero... -miraba al frente triste y después agregaba -Yo quiero estar con Steven también, quiero jugar con el y entregarle estos dulces -decía mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba chocolates -Quiero que me sonría... -dijo triste.

La mayor sonreía levemente, levantaba la mirada y luego invitaba con calma a su hermana menor a que se levantará.

-Ven, vamos con Steven. Creo que deberían de pasar un rato juntos los dos.

Un brillo intenso en la mirada de la castaña se hizo presente con una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor. Se levantó de prisa y las dos hermanas subieron al cuarto de Steven. Garnet le murmuró a Lapis que ella iba a entretener a Perla, para que ella aprovechará y fuera con su hermanito.

Nada más entraron y la mayor se encargó de Perla, y la menor de ahí, se acercó con Steven el cual la recibió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella agarro su mano con cuidado y lo llevó hasta fondo de la habitación, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y pidió con una voz tenue.

-Steven, extiende tus manos.

-Oh está bien... -dijo El Niño curioso.

Lapis le entregó los dulces y Steven emocionado sonrío y luego abrazo a su hermana mayor con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias -soltó feliz -Gracias, muchas gracias Lapis.

La castaña sorprendida sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y sintió como se sonrojaba intensamente. Correspondió al abrazo de inmediato. "Qué dulce, que dulce mi Steven, nunca lo soltaré" pensó ella aferrándose más a el.

-De nada Steven. Eres un buen niño, te lo mereces.

Después de ello quiso pasar más tiempo con el, todo jugo a su favor en un momento y lo consiguió. Perla comenzaba a entrar a trabajar y tuvo que dejar a Steven por completo. Lapis decidió pasar más tiempo con el, y no le molestaba cuidarlo, es más, se sentía muy feliz con su hermanito.

Le encantaba hacerle cosquillas y mirar cuando le sonreía, el latir intenso de su corazón le hacía saber eso. También le encantaba abrazarlo, aveces el tenía miedo y no se soltaba de ella en ningún momento. Entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella y le gustaba acariciar sus cabellos rizados, besar su cabeza y luego su mejilla mientras le hacía cariños.

Garnet los veía parte del tiempo juntos. Jugando, mirando televisión mientras se abrazaban. Los veía con ternura, miraba una fuerte y bonita conexión, aveces se unía a ellos y pasaban un agradable rato los tres juntos.

La confianza llego a tal punto, que un día en la noche. Para "aprovechar" el tiempo en la ducha y asegurarse de que el pequeño Steven se bañara bien. Garnet le pidió a Lapis que se bañara con Steven. Lapis se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, se puso nerviosa y hasta pregunto de nuevo para asegurarse de que no hubiera escuchado mal.

-¿Quieres que me bañe con Steven... ?

-Claro Lapis, así los dos aprovechan y checas que Steven se bañe correctamente. No es complicado a decir verdad, luego ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y seguro que Steven te hace caso.

-Oh... Ok... -dijo Lapis un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro que si no quieres, no -habló la mayor al notarla insegura.

-No, no... Si quiero. Bueno... No me molestaría... -dijo mientras agarraba su hombro ruborizada.

Garnet sonrió un poco y era por qué nunca pensó que ese encuentro en la ducha de esos dos hermanos, sería un activador definitivo de un deseo.

Los terminaron bañándose juntos, nada raro, muchos hermanos lo hacen y no hunbo mucha dificultad en ello, aunque. Pasar el jabón por el cuerpo de Steven, resultó un tanto difícil para Lapis. Su corazón latía de nuevo como loco y estaba muy sonrojada mientras que el pequeño se encontraba jugando, muy metido en lo suyo.

No pudo evitar pensar mientras que lo enjabonaba, que para sus ojos, Steven se veía muy bien. Y pronto se encontró tímida.

-Eres muy lindo Steven...

El pequeño miro a su hermana mayor, estaba cabizbaja, parecía que se ocultaba tras la espalda de su hermanito. Ella levantó la mirada y los dos se miraron y Steven le sonrió.

-Tu también eres muy linda Lapis.

La hermana mayor sonrió también y se puso roja como un tomate. Beso la cabellera de el para que después enjabonara su cabello.

Terminaron de bañarse después de un rato, se fueron a dormir juntos y a los días siguientes, Lapis le dio su primer beso a Steven.

Antes de los juegos subidos de tono, los besos eran lo de ese momento, y semanas después de su primer encuentro de labios, Lapis y Steven se encontraban en el sillón de la sala. Jugaban a darse besos pequeños y largos. Ella lo abrazaba y el la besaba con inocencia.

Cuando se separaba de ella, le sonreía ruborizado, lo veía divertido y emocionante por alguna razón.

-Bien, es mi turno -dijo ella mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Lo acercó a ella y lo beso, movió un poco su boca y en vez de separarse, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de el. Luego ella abrió un poco su boca, sacó su lengua y toco los labios del pequeño. Una reacción sorpresiva tuvo Steven, pero no más que Lapis al escuchar a su hermana hablar.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Lapis abrió los ojos, sintió como el corazón se le caía hasta el piso y termino el beso, soltó a Steven y se separaron por completo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y su hermana volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué hacían?

Era obvio lo que hacían, pero ella decidió preguntar como para asegurar lo que vio desde la boca de alguien más.

-Era un juego Peridot -soltó Steven un tanto tímido.

Lapis miró a su hermano menor sorprendida. Imagino que estaría igual que ella, sin ni siquiera soltar una sola palabra, pero pronto recordó, que todo lo que le había dicho a Steven, era disfrazado por "inocentes" palabras.

-¿Un juego? Eso era un beso, se besaron ustedes dos -dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba y se sentaba cerca de ellos.

-Es un juego de besos -hablo Steven inocente -¿No es así Lapis?

Ella agacho la cabeza, ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermana y ahora ni a su hermanito. Se quedo segundos largos callada antes de responder.

-Si, era un juego de besos -se ruborizó intensamente al decirlo.

Peridot la miró extrañada, pero sin embargo no de una mala manera, si no una, "curiosa".

-¿No es malo besarse entre hermanos?

-No es malo, es una forma de decirle a alguien que lo quieres. Lapis me lo dijo, ¿verdad que no es malo?

Steven miro a Lapis, y ella solo se avergonzó más.

-No, no lo es...

-Pero esos son besos como los de Rubí y Zafiro, esos solo se lo dan las parejas.

-Si, pero... -Lapis cerró los ojos y suspiro -Solo se pueden dar mientras Steven sea chico, ahí no cuenta y solo es de diversión...

Sería dudoso si alguien se tragará ese cuento.

-Oh ya, entiendo -soltó, tomó una pausa y luego preguntó curiosa -¿Y es divertido?

Steven miró a su hermana mayor para luego asintir inocentemente y Lapis no dijo nada, no hizo nada y solo la observó, para que después bajará la cabeza.

-Bien, quiero jugar... -habló Peridot un poco sonrojada a la vez de que su hermana mayor levantaba la cabeza y miraba a la rubia alarmada -Nunca he besado a nadie, quiero ver cómo se siente -agregó la rubia a la vez de que se paraba de donde yacía sentada.

De repente el corazón de Lapis comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, se veía nerviosa, preocupada, mientras que su hermanito solo se alejaba de ella, se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba junto a su hermana.

Se sentaron juntos los dos, la rubia sonreía nerviosa y algo emocionada junto al chiquillo de cabellos rizados. Parecía que lo harían sin problemas algunos.

-Bien -dijo ella a la vez de que se acomodaba en el sillón, soltó un suspiro y con el mismo rubor de antes volvió a hablar -Estoy lista Steven...

El pequeño la miró y algo amimado y ruborizado dijo.

-Yo igual.

-Bien...

Peridot puso su mano en la mejilla de él, miro como Steven la miraba calmado sonriéndole, ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios con los de el mientras tenía un rubor en las mejillas y poseía ciertos nervios hasta llegar a sentir los labios de hermano menor.

Un fino toque entre los dos. Los dos sintieron sus suaves labios y al pasar unos segundos, se separaron sin más mientras Lapis los seguía mirando aún sentada y prácticamente muda.

Peridot bajo la cabeza y se sonrojó intensamente, Steven solo se quedo mirándola curioso, también algo ruborizado. Al pasar un lapso corto, volteo para ver dónde se encontraba su hermana mayor Lapis, pero al hacerlo, esta ya no se encontraba más en la sala.

Se había ido parece. Pasó su mirada por todo el lugar buscándola, para checar si realmente ya no se encontraba ahí, y justo cuando se iba parar para buscarla. Sintió de nuevo la mano de su hermana en su mejilla, luego miró como se acercaba a él y luego sintió los labios de ella de nuevo.

—•—•—

Así es, no hay limón.


	9. ¿Qué es lo que Peridot quiere?

Sus labios se separaron, Peridot bajo la mirada, soltó una sonrisa y todavía se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al pensar un poco lo que había hecho hace un instante. Steven igual se podía ver un tanto ruborizado, pero ciertamente un poco menor a comparación de su hermana.

Ya habían sido varios besos en el rato que había pasado, después de esos dos primeros inseguros e inocentes besos, pronto le siguieron cuatro cortos junto a sonrisas y risitas tímidas. Luego dos más largos y acompañados de silencios y leves sonrisas.

Tan solo pareció concluirse el juego, Peridot lo rodeó con sus brazos con ternura, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño y luego beso la mejilla de Steven. De repente la rubia se vio muy cariñosa con su hermanito, y el solo sonrío un poco al sentirla ahora tan afectuosa.

-Te quiero hermano -soltó ella mientras se alejaba de el -Ven, vamos a mi cuarto a jugar más. Fue muy divertido esto...

-Está bien, solo... -Steven volteo a los alrededores buscando algo con la mirada, solo para que luego volviera a mirar a su hermana mayor y hablará -Solo deja le aviso a Lapis... ¿A donde se fue... ? -se preguntó con inocencia.

-No lo sé, vamos a buscarla.

La rubia miro también por la habitación, tomó la mano de Steven y se paro del sillón haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo, y después la siguiera al salir de la sala de la casa.

Pasaron por la entrada, subieron las escaleras y terminaron en la segunda planta. Ya en el pasillo, los dos se detuvieron al mirar a Garnet y Amatista al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Lapis.

El pequeño se soltó de la mano de su hermana y avanzó hasta donde aquellas dos se encontraban. Amatista lo miró y le sonrió a su hermanito mientras que Garnet solo lo vio y de nuevo se concentró en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Steven? -preguntó Amatista con tono amigable.

Steven le sonrió mientras un leve rubor se le presentaba en la mejillas.

-Vengo por Lapis. Yo, Peridot y Lapis vamos a jugar.

-¿Si? ¿A qué?

-Es algo muy gracioso y divertido, si quieres tú también puedes venir a jugar.

-Oh ya veo Steve -dijo ella sonriendo -¿Pero qué es? ¿De que trata?

-Bueno, es un juego de...

No pudo concretar el pequeño, ya que su atención se desvió a Ganert, la cuál tocaba la puerta de Lapis y luego giraba la perilla para entrar. Esto último era inútil, ya que está tenía seguro.

-Lapis, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? -soltó Garnet de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Steven mientras se acercaba junto a su hermana mayor -¿Lapis se quedó encerrada?

-No Steven, lo qué pasa es que... -tomó una pausa y luego agregó -Bueno, ella no quiere salir.

-¿Por qué?

Garnet se quedó en silencio y Steven confundido se acercó más a la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Lapis? -hablo Steven mientras tocaba un par de veces la puerta -¿Lapis... ? -volvió a repetir.

El pequeño pego su oído a la puerta, escucho cierto sonido el cual no distinguió del todo bien. Le nació un sentimiento de preocupación, y la expresión de Steven cambió.

-¿Lapis? ¿Lapis... ?

Steven dejo de hablar al escuchar como su hermana se acercaba a la puerta y luego se detenía detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Steven... ? -se escucho desde adentro del cuarto -¿Qué es lo que necesitas... ?

Su voz era ciertamente silenciosa, parecía que pendía de un hilo y los tres hermanas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta, pudieron notar eso.

Amatista miro a Garnet, y ella solo se quedó sería, a la vez de que Steven solo seguía hablando.

-Lapis. ¿Qué sucede?

-Steven...

-Hey, Lapis. Vamos a jugar yo y Steven, ¿quieres venir? -dijo Peridot de repente.

El pequeño miro a la rubia, y no se escucho respuesta por parte de Lapis. Hubo un completo silencio y el tiempo pareció ir más lento. Amatista miro a sus hermanas con incertidumbre notable. Garnet vio a Steven, y luego bajo la cabeza, y pronto un sonido desde adentro de la habitación se hizo presente.

Sin saber que había sido aquello, pronto el silencio fue roto de nuevo.

-¿Por qué ustedes no van a jugar? ¿Está bien? -soltó Garnet mientras intentaba alejarlos de la puerta.

-Pero ¿y Lapis? -preguntó Steven aún extrañado.

-Ella estará bien Steven. Y Amatista, tu también, ve a tu cuarto por favor.

-¿Qué? pero Garnet...

-Está bien -hablo Peridot de imprevisto y se acercó a la habitación de su hermana -Lapis, nosotros seguiremos jugando ¿está bien? -dijo ella a la vez de que volvía a tomar la mano de su hermanito -Vamos a mi cuarto Steven.

Los dos pronto dejaron a aquellas dos en el pasillo, uno impulsado por otro. Entraron al cuarto más cercano que tenían, el cual resultó ser el de Steven.

Después de que la rubia cerrará la puerta de la habitación, el juego de los besos continuó. Los menores de la familia disfrutaron del inocente choque de sus labios de nuevo, y con una idea de Peridot, el juego se torno más divertido.

Ella había pintado sus labios con un lápiz labial, no se sabría decir a que hermana le pertenecía dicho objeto puesto que suyo no era, pero el dejar marca después de dar un beso resultaba gracioso y sumamente entretenido para ella. Recordaba todas aquellas caricaturas y programas en lo que había visto algo así, y al dejar la marca de sus labios en su hermanito rápidamente la llevaban a ello, provocándole que sonriera y riera un poco.

Steven también sonreía, incluso se acordó de algo muy similar con su hermana mayor Perla por lo que habían hecho.

Luego de besarse rápidamente, Peridot lo abrazo y luego beso su cuello dejando la marca del beso en su hermanito. Lo beso de nuevo en los labios, luego pasó a su barbilla y después, moviendo un poco su camisa, beso su hombro con cariño.

Se separó y lo miro sonriéndole con las mejillas ruborizadas. Su hermanito correspondió a la sonrisa con ternura.

-Levanta los brazos Steven.

El pequeño asintió y obedeció, la rubia se acercó más a él y lo despojó de su camisa. Ella sonrió y llevo sus labios a la parte superior del torso de su hermano menor. Cuando se separó, notó como la marca se veía descolorida ahora.

Agarro el lápiz labial de vuelta, pinto sus labios con cuidado y volvió a besar de nuevo delicadamente. Pasó por el cuello, los hombros, la parte superior y inferior del torso. Se detuvo cuando se topó con el pantalón. Ya había un camino de besos, y ya hacer aquello, no producía risas o recuerdos cómicos si no otro tipo de reacciones y sentimientos para ella mientras que el pequeño la miraba sonrojado y un tanto confundido, miraba a su hermana mayor.

Hubo un silencio, y luego Peridot puso las manos en los pantalones de su hermano con intenciones claras de quitárselos. No tardó mucho en comenzar a bajarlos, pero no concretó la acción al final gracias a él.

-Peridot ¿Qué haces... ? -preguntó Steven mientras agarraba sus prendas inferiores -¿Por qué quieres quitármelos... ?

Peridot lo miró y bajo un poco su cabeza.

-¿No quieres seguir jugando? -dijo con tono bajo.

-Si pero... -tomó una pequeña pausa y después agregó mientras con cierta timidez -Bueno... Es-está bien...

La rubia lo miró, volvió a bajar la cabeza sonrojándose intensamente a la vez de que su hermanito comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones. Había notado algo en el, su expresión no era la misma que con la que habían empezado, y sus movimientos se sentían fuera de lo normal.

-Sabes, no lo hagas -soltó Peridot -No te los quites...

El pequeño la vio curioso.

-Sabes, no lo hagas si no tienes ganas, si ya no quieres seguir jugando, no debes hacerlo -tomó una pausa y subió los pantalones de su hermano -¿Ya no quieres jugar verdad... ?

Los dos hicieron contacto visual, Steven desvió un poco la mirada al pasar unos segundos. No quería seguir, pero aún así lo dijo.

-Si, si quiero jugar...

Su hermana se quedó viéndolo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo con cariño, beso su mejilla y luego se alejó un poco.

-Dime la verdad Steven. No me enojare ni nada.

El chiquillo de cabellera rizado no respondió, pero se quedó un tanto confundido acerca de esta situación. Recordó los juegos con su hermana mayor Lapis, en ellos nunca hubo una parte en donde se esperara el consentimiento de él. Realmente estaba confundido, pero no de una mala manera en sí.

-¿Steven? ¿Estás bien?

Steven asintió.

-Háblame entonces.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio, pero solo por un corto lapso. El le regaló una sonrisa dulce, y justo cuando iba responder, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose lo interrumpió.

Los dos voltearon a la entrada y se encontraron con su hermana mayor.

-Lapis -dijo Steven tan solo la miro.

La castaña avanzó rápidamente con ellos, se acercó con Peridot y agarró su muñeca con fuerza y la parto de Steven con crudeza. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor y terminó en el suelo alfombrado mientras sobaba su muñeca.

No concretó aquello ya que fue interrumpida por Lapis, la cuál se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello y estrujo este con violencia. La rubia tosió un poco, intentó quitar las manos de su hermana de su cuello con rapidez, pero el intento aquel no duro mucho, ya que se detuvo al ver el rostro de su hermana mayor, y solo soltó un par de lagrimas al sentir aquel dolor y ver el quien le hacía tal cosa.

Lapis poseía una expresión de odio, apretaba cada vez más y solo se detuvo al sentir como Steven trataba de apartarla y gritaba llorando que se detuviera. Lo suplicaba con todo lo que podía.

La soltó en un punto y la castaña comenzó a derramar lágrimas también. Se limpió unas cuantas y le dijo con recelo repetidas veces a Peridot el mal que había hecho. "No debieron hacer eso", repitió varias veces y la rubia solo quedó atónita, asustada y con sus ojos cristalizados.

Peridot sintió extrema culpa y solo miro al suelo decepcionada mientras que Lapis le ponía la camisa a su hermanito el cual yacía también afectado ahora. Miraba a su hermana a la vez que lo hacía, la miraba con desprecio y ira.

Limpió las mejillas de Steven de esas marcas inocentes hechas por la rubia con aquel lápiz labial que había tomado. Garnet llegó después de que hubiera limpiado a Steven de aquello. Pregunto por lo sucedido y Jasper también se metió para demandar respuestas.

El problema no llegó a mucho, Lapis logró inventar toda una situación creíble de lo que había sucedido. Y justo después de que todo se había arreglado, le hizo saber a Peridot de lo que le había salvado. Le dijo que no podía volver a hacer aquello nunca, y que gracias a que ella habló, no se metió en problemas graves. Todo esto después de haberla dañado, claro.

Solo hubo silencio cuando todos se habían ido del cuarto, todos menos Peridot. Qué sin decir nada y con la mirada perdida, comenzó a llorar un poco en la soledad de la habitación.

No fue una noche sencilla para los tres, en especial para Peridot que realmente seguía en confusión con todo lo que había sucedido, en especial con su hermana con la cuál mejor se llevaba hasta ese momento, Lapis. Y cuando ella "olvidó" aquello enterrándolo en su memoria, Lapis siempre se vio con resentimientos, nunca la volvió a tratar igual de como lo hacia antes.

Después de ese día, ya nada fue lo mismo entre ellas.

•—•—•

Tampoco hay limón.

Gracias por los que comentan ;w;


	10. ¿Qué es lo que Jasper quiere?

-¿Sigue llorando?

-Si -soltó mientras bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Ignórala, va parar en un rato.

Las dos miraron a su hermana con seriedad. Probablemente no iban hacer nada al final de cuentas al escuchar aquellos sollozos. ¿La razón de ello? No había mucho que decir, no es como qué pensarán que se calmaría totalmente si fueran a querer reconfortarla de nuevo, probablemente no abriría la puerta como paso la última vez.

Jasper se acomodó bien en el sillón, suspiró pesadamente, se levantó y habló con tranquilidad.

-Veré que sucede.

Sus hermanas la miraron con rostros decaídos, tristes e indiferentes. Salió de la sala, hubo un silencio y Lapis con amargura dijo de repente.

-Será inútil, no logrará nada. Esa enana siempre sale con lo mismo.

-Déjate de tus cosas Lapis -soltó Perla.

-Cállate Perla, no te sientas la importante. No porqué vengas de un de repente sin siquiera saber una maldita...

-Lapis, por favor -interrumpió Garnet.

Lapis miró a su hermana mayor y se quedó en silencio. La expresión de la esbelta se modificó abruptamente, sintió molestia, pero no quizo decir nada. Ya era suficiente con lo que había de por medio.

-Veré si Steven ya despertó.

•••

Jasper subió las escaleras, pasó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de su hermana menor. Escucho el llorar de ella y se tomó su tiempo para tocar, quería agarrarla en silencio para que la escuchara y no alterarla de más, aunque por un momento se tentó a llamarla al escuchar como su tristeza parecía aumentar por el sonido de sus lamentos.

Era mentira si decía que no le afectaba escucharla así, e inclusive realmente le dolía más que a cualquiera de esa casa escucharla aquel modo. Después de todo, era su favorita junto con Lapis.

-¿Peridot? Soy Jasper.

Los sonidos parecieron cesar por unos segundos. Jasper puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta esperando encontrarla con seguro, pero cuando giró de esta, logró entrar sin problemas encontrándose con la oscuridad de un cuarto un tanto desordenado pero no en extremo, y una hermana menor en el suelo alfombrado cerca de la cama, abrazando a un marciano de peluche.

La mayor sonrió con compasión al mirarla, se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a un lado suyo. Peridot tenía su rostro oculto en el peluche, y ella había descubierto un poco su cara solo para mirarla con sus ojos cristalizados.

Jasper avanzó un poco más y se sentó a un lado de ella. Puso su mano en su cabellera rubia, y le dio una pequeña caricia.

-¿Te encuentras bien Peridot?

La menor hizo levanto un poco sus hombros y luego los bajos. Dio a entender que no lo sabía con aquel gesto, y la mayor solo quitó la mano y soltó un leve suspiro, y hubo silencio.

Diría algo para reconfortarla, pero realmente no sabía que decir.

Obviamente ella no era considerada como la hermana con la mejor habla de la familia, para ello estaban Perla, Garnet y hasta probablemente Lapis, aunque esta última se veía un tanto más callada recientemente, cosa que todavía le sorprendía. Podía ver que comenzaba a tomar distancia, pues hace poco Jasper, Peridot y Lapis, hacían todo juntas, y para Jasper ellas dos eran con las que tenía la mayor confianza de toda la familia. Podría decirse que tenían una relación fuerte, solo que esto de repente había cambiado, y ya no era así.

Eran sus hermanas favoritas, pero aún con ese hecho, ignoraba por completo del porqué las cosas habían cambiado. Eso podría adjudicárselo al simple crecimiento, a la "adolescencia", pero eso no la convencía. Sabía que algo tenía que ver cuando encontraron a Steven, Lapis y Peridot en esa habitación juntos.

Había sido una riña por lo que había dicho Lapis, ¿pero de qué tamaño fue para que hubiera afectado tanto las cosas?

No lo sabía y parecía que nunca se enteraría, puesto a que nadie de esos tres le daban los suficientes detalles o no se disponían a ser sinceros con ella. Todo estaba nublado en cuanto esa situación.

Jasper se exaltó un poco cuando sintió la cabeza de su hermana recargarse en su hombro. Volteo con ella, aún seguía con los ojos llorosos pero se miraba más calmada que hace unos momentos.

Jasper sintió un poco de alivio. Pensó que no faltaba mucho para que a Peridot se le pasará eso. Solo tenía que pasar un poco de tiempo, después de todo se dice que esa es la mejor cura para todo ¿no?

Después de que la rubia se calmará, iría también al cuarto de su hermanito. No olvidaría que el también se encontraba afectado como tampoco no dejaría de recordar su llanto aquel día. "¿Qué mierda había pasado esa vez?" se preguntó la mayor.

-¿Jasper... ?

La grande salió de sus pensamientos, agachó un poco la cabeza y contestó.

-¿Si Peridot?

-Yo... Yo necesito disculparme con Lapis... -dijo con una voz tenue y triste.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste, ella y Steven aceptaron tu disculpa Peridot, acuérdate. Si te sientes mal por eso, tranquila, ya paso.

-No es eso, es qué... -bajo la cabeza -Es que yo interrumpí su juego... -tomó una pausa y abrazo más su peluche -Yo realmente quería jugar con ellos, los había visto tan unidos y los había visto jugar antes solos... Yo no debí interrumpirlos esa vez, y jugar sola con Steven... Le quite sus momentos, y no debí hacer eso con el labial...

Jasper miró a su hermanita.

-¿De qué hablas Peridot?

-De los juegos... Yo no debí...

Se detuvo abruptamente y levantó el rostro mirando en dirección a la puerta. La mayor se quedó segundos observándola.

-¿Peridot?

Volteó a donde ella miraba y se encontró con su hermana parada en el marco de la puerta, expectante a lo que sucedía con ellas dos.

-¿Ya estás mejor Peridot?

La rubia bajó la cabeza y luego asintió levemente indicando que si. Jasper observó esto, y solo volvió a mirar a su hermana la cuál se encontraba aún en la puerta.

-Me alegro -esbozó una sonrisa y luego agregó -Si quieres hoy podemos salir al cine, tú también estás invitada Jasper, si quieres acompañarnos. Solo iré a revisar a Steven para que el vaya con nosotras -tomo una pequeña pausa y hablo de nuevo -Eso para que no te desanimes Peridot. ¿De acuerdo?

-Uh... Si... -soltó un suspiro -De acuerdo Lapis... -dijo la menor sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

La castaña sonrió, y luego sin decir nada más, se dispuso a ponerse en marcha al cuarto del único varón de la casa. Una vez se fue, reino nuevamente el silencio.

Con esa escena todo se vió aún más oscuro para Jasper. No tenía ni idea, no sabía nada de nada y realmente eso no le gustaba.

-¿Qué fue eso Peridot?

Peridot miró su hermana con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Qué fue lo de Lapis?

-No lo sé, nos invitó al cine solamente, no fue nada.

-Peridot, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Cualquier cosa, no importa que tan grave sea.

La rubia se quedó mirándola en silencio.

-¿Entonces?

-No fue nada -desvió la mirada un poco por el cuarto -No se a lo que te refieres... -murmuró.

Jasper se quedó mirándola y suspiro. Se levantó de donde yacía sentada y observó la habitación oscura y desordenada por unos instantes. Volvió por última vez a su hermana, esperando que dijera algo, pero al ver que simplemente seguía ocultándose en aquel peluche suyo, decidió salir de la habitación.

No le iba decir nada o eso creía, y pensaba que sea lo que sea que pasara, si era tan importante se lo haría saber en algún punto. Aunque tal vez, si hubiera insistido más, hubiera encontrado la respuesta.

Cuando se estaba a punto de volver a la sala, Jasper decidió comprobar que todo estuviera bien en el cuarto del pequeño. Mirar si Steven estaba mejor.

Camino hasta allá y encontró la puerta levemente abierta, empujó con cuidado un poco sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido, y se encontró con la espalda de Lapis y la cabellera de Steven. Ella yacía sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras abrazaba a su hermanito de cabellos rizados, y este se encontraba sentado en sus piernas.

De repente se miró como Lapis bajaba un poco su cabeza y se escuchaba aquel característico sonido del beso. Solo para que después murmurara "Lo siento".

Esto mas que aumentar la curiosidad de Jasper por saber del porqué ese "lo siento", hizo que irremediablemente le pareciese tierna la escena.

Luego se quedó mirando aquellos rizos, había sido el único que había salido con ese cabello de todas. También había sido el único en no salir con un nombre de una piedra preciosa, hecho que hizo sonreír a Jasper y preguntarse por qué sus padres en el último minuto optaron por elegir "Steven", y no el nombre de otra gema.

El sonido de otro beso la hizo volver a centrarse en ellos, y ahora encontró a la castaña más cerca de su hermanito. Justo en esa posición podía darle aún más besos con facilidad, y así terminó siendo al escucharse otro beso, luego otro y otro más.

Demasiado cariño diría Jasper, y luego se escuchó un cierto sonido de disgusto por parte de Steven, junto a un desabotonar y una cremallera bajándose.

-Lapis... -se escuchó como un murmullo.

-Tranquiló -dijo.

La mayor se extrañó, abrió más la puerta y sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo voltear.

-Jasper aquí estás -dijo la primogénita.

-Garnet... -soltó Jasper un tanto desconcertada.

La del cabello largo volteó nuevamente a donde estaban sus hermanos. Y se encontró con que Lapis ahora se encontraba buscando en unos cajones algo de ropa, y el pequeño observaba a Jasper un tanto tímido.

-Si quieres ir al cine necesitas cambiarte Steven -le dijo Lapis a Steven -¿Está bien?

Jasper volvió a voltear a donde se encontraba su hermana mayor al sentir cómo está la regresaba con aquel agarre de hombro.

-Hay que bajar, necesitamos decidir lo de nuestros padres -esto último lo dijo silenciosamente -Recuerda el asunto que nos acaba de salir, y ya es fin de mes...

-Oh, claro... Iré para allá...

Jasper volvió a voltear con aquellos dos, y pudo observarlos por última vez. Lapis lo cambiaba y Steven la miraba nuevamente a ella. No vió mucho por qué Garnet cerró la puerta, y luego las dos se dirigieron a la sala.

La del cabello largo se sintió un tanto tonta, realmente solo lo estaba cambiando y ella en aquel momento había pensado algo tan descabellado e inmoral como...

No, no valía la pena ni siquiera pensarlo de nuevo, ¿en cabeza cabe? Era simplemente una locura eso, hasta pensarlo resultaría algo disparatado.

Además, con lo del pasado había sido suficiente, gracias a dios lo pararon porqué el pequeño no debía seguir con ese tipo de cosas, se confundiría con ese cariño. Pobrecillo de Steven si era así, su inocencia nunca jugó a su favor y tampoco el amor incondicional que le tenía a sus hermanas.

—•—•—

Aquí termina este viaje al pasado, el siguiente es en el presente. Y claro, esto no significa precisamente que se deje de mostrar el pasado, ya que falta más por ver.

Comentenme su opinión de la historia compañeros. Nos leemos luego. 💖💙


	11. ¿Qué es lo que Perla quiere?

Steven termino de alistarse por completo para ir a la escuela. Guardo los ingredientes con los que había hecho su almuerzo y antes de abandonar la cocina, miró uno de los muebles donde se guardaban los cereales. Camino hasta ahí y al abrir las puertas de madera y observar las cajas y contenedores de alimentos que había, metió la mano y de un bote de plástico tomó un dulce. Volteó a los lados para ver si alguien lo miraba y sonrió cuando lo guardo junto a su desayuno, para después cerrar el mueble de donde lo había sacado.

El pequeño de cabellera rizada se dirigió a la sala junto a su mochila después de dejar todo en su lugar, y ahí se encontró a su hermana mayor en la misma posición con la que la había visto hace ya un rato cuando recién entro a la cocina. Sentada en uno de los sillones con la mirada perdida en la pared, y callada mientras el silencio de la habitación daba una atmósfera un tanto tensa en el lugar.

Curioso el se acercó más, se preocupó un poco por el aspecto de su hermana que se veía un tanto más seria de lo usual, como si estuviera inmersa por completo en su mente por algo que la desconcertaba. Todo aquello le hizo preguntarse a Steven acerca de lo que sucedía.

¿En que pensaba su hermana? ¿Tendría algún tipo de problema? ¿Asuntos de su trabajo? O ¿un problema personal con alguien de sus hermanas?

Steven sólo sabía que le sucedía algo debido a su aspecto, y no era la primera vez que la encontraba de ese modo. Últimamente a ella se le veía así, actuaba de una forma seria y pensativa, distante y silenciosa por momentos, cosa que no era nada propio de ella. No sabía el que era lo que le pasaba, y mucho menos tampoco, que él tenía relación con el estado en el que estaba. Es más, él era el que la tenía así.

Perla volteó al escuchar sus pasos, y al encontrarlo observándola, ella se ruborizó sin alterar aquella expresión suya de seriedad.

-Steven.

Ella rompió el silencio por completo. Steven se tomó su tiempo en contestar, se quedó observándola con inocencia unos segundos tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, la esbelta preguntó.

-¿A qué hora entras a la escuela?

La expresión de Steven se tornó serena.

-Entro a las ocho -dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a su hermana -Pero hay tolerancia de diez minutos más, así que no te preocupes, hay tiempo todavía -sonrió un poco y se detuvo cuando estuvo al frente de la esbelta.

Perla le sonrió levemente. Se acomodó en el sofá en donde yacía, e invitó al pequeño a sentarse con un gesto.

-Ven, siéntate Steven -dijo sin desaparecer la sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas.

Steven le correspondió sonriéndole y se sentó con tranquilidad a un lado suyo. Una vez cómodo, observó a su hermana mayor, ella lo miraba todavía con esa sonrisa, solo que después de unos segundos de estar mirándolo, esta se esfumó y bajo la mirada con tristeza y culpa.

El pequeño dejo de sonreír y mostró ligera preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede hermanita? ¿Estás bien... ?

Ella se sonrojó más, movió un poco su cabeza mirando a una de las esquinas de la habitación, como si evitara verlo.

-Claro que estoy bien Steven -dijo con una tenue sonrisa que nació solo para fingir bienestar -Solo es que estoy algo preocupada por algo...

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tal vez pueda ayudar... -habló con el tono tímido de un niño tierno con interés de ayudar.

Perla trago saliva y lo volvió a ver lentamente. Se encontró con el rostro dulce de su hermanito, su corazón se agitó al ver sus ojos y quedó paralizada al ver que el se acercó a ella completamente. Sintió su pierna pegarse con la suya, sintió su cuerpo recargándose con su torso, su mano tocando la suya y miró sus labios abrirse pero no escuchó ninguna palabra salir de ellos.

-¿Hermanita... ? ¿Te encuentras bien... ?

Miró a otro lado cuando volvió de su trance, estaba roja de la vergüenza, se sintió apenada y asintió con la cabeza dos veces.

-Estoy bien... -dijo, pero hasta el inocente de su hermano no se la creyó.

-¿Segura.. ? ¿Dime que te sucede? ¿No debe ser tan malo hermanita? -preguntó y le sonrió con dulzura.

Se pego mas a ella, su corazón volvió a acelerarse, respiró agitadamente, trató de contener los suspiros ahogándolos con la poca voluntad que tenía.

Si fuera sincera en ese momento con el, le diría rápidamente que estaba así porque evitaba no besarlo en ese momento, que se sentía realmente apenada porque se estaba excitando con un contacto tan inocente como el de un hijo recargándose levemente sobre su madre. Que inmoral se sentía, que pesadilla y sueño vivía. Su mente estaba hecha un lió y con la lujuria terrible, la boca seca y el corazón dando todo para salírsele, lucho contra sus instintos hasta lo máximo que podía. Era tal el deseo, que en un punto miró sus labios y luego descaradamente el cuerpo de su hermano menor evitando no caer y cegarse en definitiva. Nunca se imagino vivir eso, la tristeza le invadió en ciertos lapsos cortos que pronto eran opacados por su deseo.

Pronto ya nada importaría, muy rápidamente todo terminaría concluyendo en lo obvio, en lo que tuviera y debía de suceder.

-¿Perla... ? Dime hermanita, dime qué te sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte... -dijo y la abrazó mientras puso su cabeza en el torso de ella.

Hubo un silencio total. Perla lo miró restregado a ella, con una expresión tierna de preocupación, y desde ese ángulo, desde esa vista no vio más allá de ahí, y no escuchó más que el sonido de su corazón palpitar.

Agarro el rostro de Steven delicadamente con sus dos manos, y después, lo beso.

Ella, una mujer adulta, beso a su hermanito en los labios. Que inmoral y que bien se sintió.

Steven estaba sorprendido, tenía los ojos abiertos y como efecto retardado, se ruborizó después de que asimiló que había recibido un beso de su hermanita mayor.

Dejo de abrazarla, y las manos de su hermana pasaron por su espalda para que después se separara el y le murmurara.

"Lo siento... "

 _"...Lo siento._

 _Amatista sonrió y miró curiosa a Perla. Sus labios seguían con aquel labial rojo y un niño pequeño de cabellos rizados que se encontraba sentado en una cama, estaba cubierto ahora por muchas marcas de besos. Sonreía sin tener un mínimo de conocimiento de lo que sucedía._

 _-¿Quieres intentarlo?_

 _-¡Yo si! -se escuchó una voz al fondo._

 _Las tres hermanas voltearon hacia atrás y observaron una pequeña de cabellera corta castaña, con su vestido azul y sus mejillas muy enrojecidas._

 _La mayor de las hermanas miró con emoción esto tan solo la vio._

 _-Ven Lapis -dijo Garnet sonriente._

 _La pequeña dio una sonrisa grande, le brillaron los ojos y corrió con ellas emocionada. Le pidió el lápiz labial a su hermana mayor, Perla, y esta la miró un poco dudosa._

 _-¿Estas segura que puede? -preguntó ella mientras miraba a Garnet._

 _Lapis miró a donde yacía su hermana mayor con cierta preocupación, pero está hablo de inmediato aprobándolo y reconfortando a la pequeña._

 _-Claro, si ella quiere, si, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad que quieres Lapis?_

 _-¡Si! -exclamó la pequeña y sonrió._

 _Perla observó a su hermanito lleno de besos expectante a todo curioso. Y después de un suspiro de la adolescente, le dio el labial a su hermana menor, la cuál saltaba casi de alegría. Ella lo tomó y solita se pintó los labios para que después fuera con él. Beso sus cachetes nomas llego con el y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se terminó de acomodar._

 _-¡Lapi! ¡Lapi! -soltó el niñito y correspondió al abrazó a la vez de que esbozaba una sonrisa amplia._

 _Perla mostró una expresión serena, miró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Iré por la cámara -soltó la morena y abandonó rápidamente la habitación a la vez que Amatista la seguía._

 _La adolescente se quedó observando a su hermana siendo cariñosa con su hermanito, se escucharon múltiples besos y el niñito de cabellos rizados comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le causaba aquello. La adolescente sonrió y se sentó junto a aquellos dos, acarició una mejilla de Steven, y justo cuando pensaba besarlo también, una voz la interrumpió._

 _-Perla, ¿puedes moverte un poco por favor? Tomaré una foto rápida y luego si quieres regresas -dijo mientras se posicionaba._

 _Perla sintió una resequedad en la garganta._

 _-Solo será un momento. Será súper rápido._

 _La adolescente volteó a ver a Steven y Lapis y luego de un corto lapso, asintió. Se levantó de la cama, y se apartó._

 _-Está bien._

 _Garnet le agradeció y después comenzó a escucharse el sonido de la cámara digital que tomaba las fotos. Steven comenzó a enterrar su rostro en el torso de Lapis para aquel momento, y la pequeña acarició su cabello, beso su cabello varias veces y comenzó a hacerle cariños a la par que lo abrazaba ahora mas fuerte._

 _-Te quiero Steven._

 _-Yo también te quelo Lapi._

 _La pequeña se sonrojó._

 _-Steven, eres muy tierno... -decía la castaña mientras pegaba su mejilla junto a la de su hermanito._

 _La mayor sonrió._

 _-Cuando sea mayor seguro tendrá muchas chicas atrás de él._

 _Perla y Lapis voltearon a ver a Garnet tan solo dijo aquello, mientras que Amatista se concentró a mirar la reacción de la primera nombrada._

 _-¡Pues se pueden ir perdiendo de una vez! -soltó la castaña y se aferró más su hermanito -¡Steven solo puede estar con nosotras!_

 _Garnet y Perla sonrieron, mientras que Amatista seguía mirando curiosa._

 _-Veremos como le haces entonces, porque estoy segura que Steven tendrá muchas novias luego._

 _Los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron._

 _-¡Pues no lo dejare! -gritó con recelo -Steven tu no tendrás a nadie, oíste._

 _Garnet soltó una risita, Steven abrazó mas a su hermana sin saber ni que y Perla observaba sus manos pensativa con una sonrisa. Solo para que después de un corto lapso, sentir como su camisa era levemente jalada, haciéndola voltear y encontrarse con Amatista._

 _-¿Estas bien Perla?_

 _La adolescente se quedó unos segundos viéndola confundida."_

-De verdad discúlpame -murmuro.

Seguía sosteniéndolo del rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas con un color rojo intenso. Aquella expresión figuraba tristeza para el pequeño, por lo que no supo ni cómo contestar.

Y antes de que siquiera pensara en algo, ella nuevamente dirigió sus labios con los de el, y Steven siguió estático. "Lo siento" dijo tan solo se separó y los dos tuvieron contacto visual, solo para que a lo segundos volviera besarlo, lo abrazara con fuerza y después susurrará "Perdóname".

El pequeño trato de separarse de aquello cuando fue rodeado por aquellos brazos, se encontraba tímido y sorprendido, por lo que pronto a la cuarta unión de los labios de ambos, quiso detenerla.

No fue mucho la insistencia, con tan solo ver el rechazo, Perla se detuvo y se alejó lentamente.

Una vez separados, los dos se quedaron en silencio, la mayor voltearía a otro lado de la habitación y el menor la miraría curioso por lo sucedido.

-Perla ¿por qué lo hiciste... ?

Unas cuantas lágrimas pasaron por las mejillas de la esbelta.

-¿Perla... ?

Cubrió su rostro y bajo la cabeza. ¿Por que había hecho eso? ¿Por que besó a su hermano? ¿Qué tan inmoral era para que hiciera algo así? Ya comenzaba arrepentirse de lo sucedido.

En sus sueños y su imaginación, eso no habría sucedido, todo hubiera continuado hasta el final.

Se encogió de hombros y cubrió su rostro para después empezar a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Perla... ?

El pequeño se acercó a ella preocupado y triste.

-Tranquila, no estoy enojado...

Toco uno de sus brazos buscando una forma de brindar su apoyo, y la esbelta sollozó y trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No sabía que tú también jugabas... -soltó ahora más triste.

Los sollozos se detuvieron junto a las lágrimas, y descubrió un poco su rostro para verle.

-No sabía que te gustaba jugar, pero, si realmente quieres, jugamos...

Steven se acercó a su hermana y Perla quitó sus manos de sus ojos llorosos al sentir sus movimientos. El se sentó en sus piernas y los dos se miraron de nuevo. Su hermano menor toco una de sus mejillas y la beso en los labios por un lapso en donde ella en su confusión y asombro, lo abrazó tenuemente y cerró los ojos. Cuando se separaron un rubor grande acompañó a Perla, mientras que Steven le dedicó una sonrisa solamente.

La esbelta se quedó en silencio mirándolo y el pequeño se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, y con una de sus manos limpio algunas lágrimas que quedaron en su hermana con cuidado.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando? -preguntó el con inocencia -Si quieres usamos lengua si eso te gusta...

-¿Jugando... ? -murmuró ella -Steven... ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo... ?

-Claro. Solo recuerda mantener todo en secreto de todos los que no juegan, así nadie siente celos y nadie se enoja -hablo y sonrió.

Perla lo siguió observando, luego se concentró en los labios de Steven y se sonrojó.

-Esta bien pero... -ella se acercó más y lo abrazó con más fuerza -Somos hermanos, ¿eso no se te hace extraño... ? -preguntó insegura y su corazón se aceleró abruptamente.

-No, no hay nada extraño en eso. Los besos son solo para demostrar que tanto quieres a alguien, y tu y yo nos queremos ¿no? Lapis me dijo que es para demostrar cariño... -dijo y se sonrojó.

El rubor de Perla se redujo y su mirada volvió a los ojos de Steven.

-¿Lapis? -preguntó desconcertada.

Se escuchó como la puerta principal de la casa fue abierta junto al hablar fuerte de dos de sus hermanas.

-¡¿Tanto te importa eso?!

-¡Claro que me importa Lapis! ¿Qué crees que dirían nuestros padres si te vieran ahora? ¿Crees que eso es normal para la gente? ¿Sería normal para ellos?

Steven se levantó de donde yacía sentado junto con Perla. Las voces venían de la entrada principal.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea normal para la gente Garnet!

Se escuchó como cerraron la puerta principal, y luego el sonido de los pasos acercándose a la sala.

-Nuestra felicidad es la que importa ¿No era eso lo que te importaba en un principio? -la voz se oyó más cercana y la esbelta se alejó del pequeño -Yo pensé que lo entendías... -se escuchó y dejó de hablar cuando entro a la sala y miro a sus dos hermanos -Steven, Perla.

Pronto al pronunciar aquellos nombres, Garnet también se dirigió al cuarto con rapidez, y una vez los cuatro se encontraban ahí, la mayor de la familia los interrogó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Perla, Steven debería de estar en la escuela.

La esbelta miró a Steven, y este ya comenzaba a ir con Lapis como de costumbre.

-Es más, tú también deberías de estar en el trabajo.

Perla no alejo la mirada de aquellos dos hermanos ni cuando escuchó aquello. Miró como ya comenzaban a abrazarse y a sonreírse, a darse murmullos.

-¿Perla, me escuchaste?

-A Steven se le hizo tarde -soltó y miró a Garnet -Me iba quedar para cuidarlo y darle algo de desayunar, pero ya que estás aquí, te lo dejo.

Garnet la observó con su característica seriedad, y Steven hizo que Lapis se encorvara un poco para acercársele al oído y susurrarle un secreto. Esta última también miró a la esbelta tan solo Steven se alejó de ella.

-Claro Perla, yo me encargó.

La esbelta suspiro, hubo una resequedad en su boca y su corazón volvió a palpitar fuertemente, pero en esta ocasión era debido a cierto sentimiento de confusión y temor.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se despidió de su hermano menor para después tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa, no sin antes voltear un par de veces en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hermanas.

En su mente se gestó un infierno completo de confusión, que si bien su cordura era salvada por la calidez y ahora la culpa de aquel beso que recibió. Solo se sintió tranquila una vez se encontró adentro de su auto ya varías cuadras lejos de su hogar.

Un mar de mentiras y secretos había delaté de sus narices, y aún no lo sabía ni un poco de la situación completa.

Cuando Perla paró en uno de los semáforos ya cercanos a su trabajo, en el silencio de su carro y inmersa en sus diferentes pensamientos y emociones. Ella bajo la cabeza, suspiro varias veces con violencia y luego golpeó dos veces el volante.

-¡Mierda! -gritó enfurecida y agarró su cabeza estresada.

¿Qué diablos había significado todo eso?

* * *

Una escena recurrente se hacía presente en uno de los sillones de la sala. Conversaciones casi silenciosas, abrazos, sonrisas y cariños se veían entre hermana mayor y hermano menor.

Todo usual, todo lindo e inocente ¿no es así?

Lapis murmuró algo en el oído de Steven, el se sonrojó y miró a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Garnet notó aquello, bajo la cabeza y luego salió por fin de la habitación. Pareció que había tenido suficiente y el pequeño se alejó un poco de los brazos de la joven de cabellera azul al mismo tiempo que Garnet había abandonado el lugar. Se levantó del sillón y antes de alejarse, fue detenido por uno de los brazos de ella.

-Steven ¿a donde vas? ¿No quieres ver la película?.

-A la cocina por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, así estoy bien -dijo y lo soltó -Solo apúrate, no me dejes sola por mucho tiempo.

Steven se ruborizó y asintió. Camino hasta la cocina, agarró un vaso de vidrio y una vez se sirvió un poco de agua, tomó un poco y miró al mueble donde guardaban los cereales.

Se acercó al mueble, abrió las puertas de madera, buscó un bote de plástico y de ahí tomó dos dulces para después sonreír, y cuando estaba a punto de regresar, pegó un brinco del susto al sentir las manos de alguien en su cintura.

-Comiendo dulces antes desayunar ¿eh?

-Lapis... -dijo y sonrió -Me asustaste... -volteó con ella y le entregó uno de los dulces -Ten.

Ella sonrió.

-Hey, muchas gracias Steven. Eres muy amable...

Lo abrazó y después agachándose un poco, buscó unir sus labios con los de el sin alguna clase de impedimentos.

No faltó mucho para que los dulces terminaran en una de las mesas de la cocina, y entre beso y beso, se subiera la intensidad con rapidez entre los dos.

Ya los leves jadeos de Steven empezaron a escucharse cuando Lapis lamiera él lóbulo de la oreja del pequeño, y no se contuvo con tocarlo libremente.

Se separó en seco de él en un punto, y Steven solo la miró confundido y sonrojado.

-Ven, aquí no... Vamos a un lugar menos expuesto.

Tomó su mano y se alejaron del lugar.

* * *

-Ah... La-Lapis...

-Déjame verlo, déjame verte Steven...

El pequeño por fin quitó las dos manos de su rostro con lentitud, mostrando su cara poco a poco. Estaba tan rojo, tenía pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos entre cerrados, su cabellera estaba muy despeinada ahora y no paraba de jadear y gemir. Lapis se sonrojó aún más al verlo así, sonrió un poco y se acercó a él en calma.

-Eres muy lindo -murmuró mientras besaba levemente su mejilla -Demasiado lindo. No sabes como te amo...

Steven se estremeció al sentir la respiración de ella tan cerca de su cuello, miró al frente suyo y noto como su miembro completamente erecto, temblaba levemente mientras la mano delicada de su hermana mayor seguía acariciandolo.

Lapis lo miró con esa expresión vulnerable, y al ver aquella boquita abierta aún jadeante, levantó la mano que tenía libre, llevó sus dedos a su boca, los lamió empapándolos con su saliva y luego los metió a la cavidad bucal de Steven. Hizo que los chupara metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y su cuerpo se llenaba de calor y sus mejillas ardían a más no poder.

-Te gusta como te tengo ¿eh? -susurró a la vez que lamió un poco sus labios -El poner esas expresiones tan lindas solo me hacen quererte hacer mas cosas... -dijo y sacó sus dedos ya muy mojados de la boca de Steven.

El pequeño que ardía, sentía dolor junto a un placer inexplicable, y cuando Lapis comenzó acariciar la punta de su intimidad con mucha más fuerza, no aguanto más, se aferró a uno de los brazos de ella y comenzó a gemir aún más alto, ignorando todo a su alrededor y la completa discreción que se debía tener.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ah! -gimió fuertemente -¡Deténte! ¡AH! -Lapis lo silencio con la mano que tenía libre y solo la quitó cuando los últimos dos gemidos pasaron.

El pequeño llegó al climax, comenzó soltar un par de cargas y en ningún momento ella paró de estimularlo. Termino manchando la loseta del piso con su esencia. Steven seguía jadeando, tenía la boca abierta llena de saliva, se veía débil y cansado, y simplemente se acomodó más con su hermana mayor para luego sentir como ella lo rodeaba con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Steven... Ese es mi chico, eres un muy buen chico bebé...

Beso su mejilla y luego sus labios. Metió su lengua un poco, tocó la de él alterándolo levemente y luego se separó dejando un hiló de saliva que luego se rompió rápidamente, quedando un poco en el labio inferior del menor.

-Me gustas hermanito... -confesó con dulzura -Tu me gustas y mucho, tu tienes la culpa de que te haga estas cosas. Haces que quiera tocarte, que quiera besarte siempre... Tu linda cara, tu bonita personalidad, tu cue...

El pequeño se movió un poco haciendo que ella parara de hablar, se dio la vuelta y buscó abrazarla también a la vez de que temblaba levemente gracias al cansancio. Lapis se sonrojó y sonrió, solo para que luego ella también correspondiera al abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Quieres que te consienta pequeño? -murmuró mientras ponía la cabeza de Steven con delicadeza en su pecho -Te quiero Steven...

Steven se puso rojo como tomate, algo impropio considerando que ese tipo de palabras eran comunes entre hermanos, pero aquellas palabras escalaban de nivel ahora para el. Por lo que en el silencio del cuarto de baño, el niño de cabellera rizada habló con una voz extremadamente baja, "Yo también te quiero Lapis".

Ella lo observó y lo besó con ternura.

Una vez terminó el beso, ella tomó un pedazo de papel higiénico y limpio un poco el miembro de su hermano menor. Luego lo levantó de las caderas con facilidad por uno segundos en lo que levantaba su falda, y una vez Steven terminó en su regazo de nuevo, abrió un poco sus piernas y bajo su ropa interior.

Miró a Steven, agarró su rostro, acarició su mejilla y luego la acercó más a ella sintiendo en un punto su embriagante respiración chocar con sus labios. Tuvo que besarlo un poco cuando sintió eso.

Siempre esa sensación la sacaba de sí. La primera vez que lo beso fue gracias a eso, no se resistió nada y después creo todo aquello de los juegos, lo del cariño entre hermanos y todo lo que les había llevado hasta ese punto. Todo lo que había hecho solo por el amor que sentía por el. Ahora ya no sabe diferenciar las mentiras de la verdad.

Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse y se quedaron en un agradable silencio. Se perdieron en sus ojos llenos de brillo, llenos de amor.

-Lapis...

Lapis comenzó a besarlo, metió su lengua hasta donde pudo y agarró la nuca de el firmemente para que en ningún punto se separara. Apretó una de sus nalgas acercándolo más a ella sin dejar de besarlo. Y cuando Steven rogaba por oxígeno tratando de apartarse, ella se separó y lo junto más. Miró hacia abajo y se percató que nuevamente ya se encontraba dispuesto. Abrió más las piernas, movió las caderas un poco, agarró el miembro de Steven y después lo llevó a la entrada de su intimidad.

Los dos se miraron sin parpadear, sin decir ninguna palabra. Los dos se acercaron y se unieron hasta lo más profundo que se podía. Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando se sintieron por completo.

-Te amo... Te amo hermana...


	12. ¿Qué es lo que Amatista quiere?

Unos pequeños ruidos se escucharon por la entrada principal de la casa. El girar de la cerradura y luego el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, provocando que el ruido de la noche se colara por momentos en el recibidor. Era Perla lo más seguro por las altas horas de la noche.

La adolescente de cabello teñido de morado al oír eso, abrió los ojos y con la curiosidad de una niña levantó la cabeza del sofá. Se había levantado de ahí por quinta vez, había intentado varias veces dormir durante periodos prolongados de tiempo, incluso abandonó su cuarto pensando que dormir en otro lugar haría alguna diferencia. El insomnio le había atacado, y ella al fin había abandonado su idea de dormir después de escuchar como su hermana llegaba a casa.

Se sentando como se debía y miró la sala en donde se encontraba por unos segundos, la mesa de centro de cristal, los muebles crema de madera, el tapete blanco que abordaba de esquina a esquina la habitación y las paredes grandes y blancas, con un solo cuadro de un marco gris, en el cuál, la pintura que había era de un pequeño ángel rubio con ojos bellos azules y llorosos que parecía lamentarse por algo. Se talló los ojos un poco y su mirada llegó al sofá en el que estaba, también era de un derivado de otro blanco, como todo lo que había en la habitación.

De repente casi dio un salto un poco sorprendida al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta más fuerte de lo normal, cosa que no era tan así a decir verdad, se debió a que lo escucho más cerca de lo que se debió. Era una casa grande, pero por alguna razón, los sonidos tendían a propagarse demasiado rápido, y más en una noche tranquila y silenciosa como lo era esa.

Ante eso, volvió a voltear hacia la entrada, se levantó del sofá, y se acercó y se asomó hacia el recibidor. Miró a Perla guardando sus llaves con dificultad mientras notaba un ligero temblor en sus movimientos. Se la imagino llegando con carpetas o hojas en sus manos como usualmente la veía llegar, pero este no era el caso. También la visualizó de una manera impecable, con una leve expresión de cansancio solamente en su rostro, pero tampoco era el caso. La vio ciertamente desordenada, algo alterada y una expresión de estrés.

La adolescente camino silenciosamente hacia ella y una vez estuvo a una distancia considerable, le habló con un tono tenue. "Perla.. " dijo. La esbelta detuvo sus movimientos, dejó de temblar y volteó a donde estaba su hermana.

-Amatista, ¿qué haces despierta? Mañana tienes escuela.

Amatista miró confundida a Perla por unos segundos.

-¿Tu por qué vienes a estas...

-Shhh... Despertarás a todas -murmuró -Ve a dormir, debes de levantarte temprano mañana.

La adolescente de cabellera morada la miró con enfado. Iba contestarle, le informaría que mañana era sábado, pero no lo hizo y decidió pasarlo por alto para luego disponerse a regresar por donde había llegado, solo para que fuera detenida nuevamente por su hermana, la cual la agarraba del brazo y la atraía a ella.

-Amatista -dijo y se acercó -Antes de que te vayas, ¿me podrías decir donde está Steven por favor?

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándola.

-No me digas que está con Lapis -soltó insegura y el agarre fue más intenso -Duermen de nuevo juntos, ¿verdad? No me sorprendería que ella lo hubiera llevado a su cuarto, que lo hubiera llevado en contra de su voluntad ¿no? -la mano de Perla comenzó a

temblar y el agarre se hizo más fuerte -Estoy segura de que...

-¡Suéltame Perla! -soltó Amatista y apartó a la esbelta de una forma brusca -¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡De querer que nadie toque a Steven! ¡De quererlo solo para ti y ponerlo en maldito pedestal siempre! -dijo furiosa -Cada vez estás peor, y ¡Me Importa una mierda si...

Se detuvo en seco al notar las lágrimas de su hermana. Y luego, se dio cuenta de sus sollozos mientras veía cómo llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

-¿Perla... ?

-Esto no está bien Amatista... -confesó la esbelta con voz entrecortada -Esto no es normal, lo bese y solo pienso en hacerlo de nuevo... -hizo una pausa y retrocedió un poco -Nada de esto está bien, y estoy segura que...

-¿Qué sucede? -una tercera voz se unió.

Amatista volteó hacia atrás y miró a Garnet acercándose, y a Jasper apenas bajando por las escaleras. Esta última miró a Amatista con seriedad tan sólo termino de bajar el último peldaño.

Ante la pregunta, no hubo respuesta por lapso corto en el que el silencio reino. Perla se repuso mientras los segundos pasaban de manera lenta y ardua. Y Amatista no dejo de mirar esto preocupada por ella, a pesar de haber estado hace unos momentos enfadada por su actitud.

-Nada Garnet -contesto Perla por fin con un tono alto -Nada sucede -dijo mientras la miró a los ojos, para que luego apartara su vista de ella y caminara hacia las escaleras pasando por alto a Jasper, para luego subir a la segunda planta.

La mayor la llamo un par de veces, le pidió que se detuviera y volviera, pero la ignoro por completo y las tres se quedaron en silencio una vez aquella termino de subir.

Pronto se escuchó arriba la voz de Peridot preguntándole acerca de lo sucedido a Steven, el cual salía de la habitación de Lapis contestando que no sabía.

Amatista se quedó pensando en ese "Lo bese y solo pienso en volver hacerlo de nuevo", y para su desgracia, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería con eso. Bajo la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente.

-Vaya familia... -susurró.

Jasper la observó unos segundos más y luego subió sin decir nada. Por otra parte Garnet se acercó a la adolescente de cabello morado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y esta luego de dudar un poco, respondió qué si con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente en la cocina, Perla no bajo para desayunar como usualmente lo haría. Amatista, un tanto cansada debido a su falta de sueño, se dio cuenta primero que nadie de ese detalle, mientras observaba algo decaída a Steven cocinar junto a Lapis, y a Peridot que se juntaba con ellos y exigía que quería su comida de tal manera y en tal cantidad.

Se aventuró a decir que no faltaba mucho para que una pelea típica se originara en la cocina, cuando miró en la expresión de su hermana de cabello azul cierta disconformidad.

-Mejor quítate si no vas a ayudar enana -Lapis soltó con amargura a su hermana menor.

Un gruñido de la rubia se escucho, y esta le recriminó a la joven de cabellera azul con tono alto. La última nombrada le contestó a aquello y mientras Steven pedía que se detuvieran, Peridot empujó a Lapis y esta hizo lo mismo a los segundos, después hubo otra réplica ante ello y luego otra, y después otra.

-¡Dejen de pelear! -gritó Steven.

Peridot terminó dando al suelo después a causa de un empujón más intenso. Y justo antes de que Lapis siguiera, Steven la retuvo.

-¡Ya! ¡Paren de una vez! ¡Le diré a Garnet que se están llevando!

-¡No te metas Steven! -gritó la rubia desde el piso -¡Apenas va ver! ¡Ahora vera está idiota de lo que soy capaz!

-¿Qué se supone que veré? ¿Que termines en el piso de nuevo?

-¡Ni si quiera he empezado!

-¡Hey! Dejen el relajo de una vez quieren -intervino Amatista por fin -Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos, siempre están peleándose, siempre. ¿No se cansan?

-Jesus -soltó Peridot.

-La burra hablando de orejas -habló Lapis y Amatista volteó a verla desconcertada -Mira quien habla, la que siempre se pelea con Perla, a todas horas y a todo momento.

La adolescente de cabellera morada se ruborizó y se levantó del banco en donde estaba sentada.

-Eso no es cierto. No siempre...

-Si, siempre lo haces. ¿Verdad Steven?

El pequeño volteó a verla y asintió con timidez.

-Aveces peleas mucho con ella.

La adolescente de cabello morado dirigió su vista a otro lugar al escuchar aquello, y a los segundos, cuando parecía que todas esas palabras habían calmado el espíritu de guerra de Lapis y Peridot, pronto volvieron al conflicto en un parpadeo.

Amatista se quedó pensando en lo anterior dicho. Sus peleas con Perla y todo lo demás. Era cierto en cuanto pensaba en ello, últimamente siempre peleaban y mostraban mucho enfado la una con la otra, cosa que era contradictoria dando por hecho que quería muchísimo su hermana. Al final de cuentas, Perla era su hermana favorita, aunque ciertamente eso ya no se veía mucho en la actualidad, incluso para ella.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!

El grito del menor de la familia la sacó de sí. Volteó a donde los tres se encontraban y se concentró en el pequeño de cabellera rizada. Pedía que se calmaran y Lapis al escuchar aquello, cedía y salía habitación, no sin antes acercarse a Steven, susurrarle algo y luego besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

Peridot miró aquello mientras fruncía el ceño levemente ruborizada, y Amatista se sorprendió en una medida baja, atribuyendo eso como algo normal dado la cercanía exagerada que tenían sus dos hermanos. Lapis las miró a las dos con normalidad y salió de la cocina.

Tan solo abandonó por completo el cuarto, la rubia se acercó a Steven.

-Te dio en la boca, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un tono nervioso.

Steven se sonrojó un poco, asintió y luego volvió a revisar la comida nervioso. Dijo algún comentario sobre que casi se quemaba el alimento, y Amatista siguió observando a su hermanito. En su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa también, y luego después de unos segundos, notó una angustia en su mirada mientras bajaba la mirada y se perdía por completo en sus pensamientos.

Perla una vez bajo, actuó de una manera seria y extraña durante todo el día. Hubo las peleas usuales de siempre causadas por insignificantes. Y ya de noche se vieron películas entre todas a excepción de la esbelta que se había encerrado en su cuarto, y una vez todas se fueron a dormir. Durante la madrugada mientras Amatista paseaba por la planta de arriba gracias a que se le había esfumado el sueño de nuevo. Perla la llamo entre susurros desde su habitación, y le pidió de gran favor, que despertara a Steven y lo llevara a su cuarto.

•••

 _"Desde que tenía memoria Amatista, Steven se había convertido en el centro de atención de la casa. Era de esperarse ciertamente. Fue un niño sin padres y ante ello, todas sus hermanas asumieron cierta consideración primordial a él, incluyendo a Amatista. Lo educaron y cuidaron entre etapas de tristeza y sufrimiento, para que luego de la tempestad pasara a la calma y la felicidad._

 _Gracias a dios la etapa más "frágil" había pasado cuando asumieron el cuidado completo de Steven, y para más suerte, el no era consiente de la pérdida que acababa de sufrir del todo. Nunca le dolió del todo, y tuvo mucho amor de parte de todas. Unas más que otras claramente._

 _Perla lo sobre protegió de manera espectacular al principio. Lo trataba como un bebé y su cariño destacaba demasiado. Antes de ello, Perla y Amatista fueron muy unidas, y aveces la segunda nombrada entraba al cuarto de la esbelta buscando su atención, la invitaba a jugar o a hacer algo, solo que casi nunca lo lograba._

 _-¡Perla, ya podemos..._

 _-Shhh... -la silenciaba Perla mientras hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio -Steven está dormido Amatista. No hables tan fuerte por favor._

 _La pequeña Amatista volvía a insistir ahora entre susurros, y cuando su hermana se le negaba por completo, ella bajaba la cabeza triste ante ello._

 _Muchas veces se quedó con Perla y Steven después de eso, terminaba haciendo ciertas actividades al menos en conjunto y llegó hasta dormirse con ellos, los tres compartiendo una cama. Y cuando la esbelta le hacía cariños, abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos, podía ver aquel brillo intenso en sus ojos._

 _Una que otra vez se preguntó por qué le tenía tanto cariño, pero la respuesta siempre era fácil y simple, era su hermana y era el más chico de todos. Salió con cierta madurez y compresión desde temprana edad, aunque luego pareciera que perdiera la madurez. De vez en cuando, en pocas ocasiones, ella deseó que le hiciera lo mismo a ella. El poder ser mimada como Steven era mimado, tener la atención de todos, tener la atención de Perla._

 _Los juegos de los besos pronto comenzaron. Pintarse los labios con un labial y besar al pequeño. Garnet parecía completamente entusiasmada y enternecida cuando veía a Steven lleno de marcas de besos. Principal le entusiasmaba ver como Lapis demostraba un afecto enorme por Steven. Mientras que Perla solo miraba seria la situación mientras que una que otra vez soltaba una sonrisa, y Amatista se quedaba confundida al verla así, ya que esperaba ver una emoción abismal por ver al pequeño Steven cubierto de besos y sonriendo radiando ternura._

 _-¿Estas bien Perla? -dijo mientras jalaba su camisa para que la viera._

 _Pudo ver su confusión aún siendo una niña en ese momento. Luego, al escuchar más risas, volvió a mirar a su hermanito, y la confusión fue remplazado por una expresión de angustia._

 _Perla trato de normalizarse, volteó con su hermana y respondió._

 _-Si Amatista, estoy bien... -dijo y fingió una sonrisa._

 _Pronto al decir aquello, ella salió de la habitación y Garnet le llamo para que se uniera al juego del labial._

 _A los días Perla se concentró en sus estudios y se alejó abruptamente de Steven y de Amatista la cual empezaba acompañarlos apenas._

 _Los primeros días de eso fueron ciertamente extraños principalmente para Steven. La pequeña Amatista recuerda como él comenzaba acercársele a ella en ese lapso, tocaba su puerta en la noche y al no poder dormir con Perla, él pedía dormir con ella._

 _Amatista aceptó sin problemas y los dos dormían juntos. El pequeño se aferraba mucho a su hermana, y esta simplemente lo abrazaba con cariño._

 _Así sucedió por tres días seguidos y un día a Steven se lo encontró llorando, con la mirada abajo, tallándose los ojos del lagrimal que soltaba. Extrañaba a Perla y parecía que ella lo evitaba ahora, con su voz entre cortada se lo susurró._

 _-¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó Lapis al encontrárselos -Steven -dijo con preocupación al ver su llorar._

 _Lapis se acercó a Steven y lo abrazó con fuerza. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa Steven?", pregunto con tristeza mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas. Una vez le dijo, lo lleno de besos en el rostro para después seguir consolándolo._

 _El resto del día aquellos dos se la pasaron juntos sin despegarse ni por un solo segundo. Y en la noche, Steven no volvió a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Amatista._

 _Durante los días siguientes Lapis había parecido abarcar a Steven por completo, pero nada más. La normalidad siguió, incluso pasó con esos dos mucho tiempo, jugando, viendo películas y demás. Perla siguió con sus cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lapis y Steven se habían familiarizado mucho más._

 _-¿Desde cuando esos dos se llevan así? -preguntó la esbelta al notar aquello._

 _Amatista y Peridot las cuales veían la televisión, le respondieron que llevaban mucho rato así, y que su constante ausentismo y enfoque en otras cosas, le hicieron ignorar aquello. Perla resulto en una seriedad y frialdad nueva ante ello._

 _Por sus ojos, Amatista siempre supo que todo el tema de su hermano menor le afectaba, pero no entendía muy bien el porqué. Era extraña de repente, se distanciaba, luego actuaba normal y después lucia afectada con lo del pequeño._

 _No supo por qué exactamente, pero tuvo celos de ello en varias ocasiones."_

 _•••_

Steven abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza cuando fue movido por tercera vez por la adolescente de cabello morado. Aún con los ojos entrecerrados, adormilado un poco, la miró confundido y escuchó la respiración de Lapis la cuál lo abrazaba a sus espaldas.

-Amatista... -murmuró Steven -¿Qu-Qué sucede... ?

Amatista no respondió, se llevó un dedo a los labios y le indicó que no hablara. Luego con otro gesto, le dio a entender que se levantará y la siguiera.

El pequeño confundido, antes de levantarse observó a su hermana de cabellera azul que lo abrazaba de una manera feroz. Las manos de ella, estaban metidas debajo de su camisa, le abrazaba el estómago de una manera más directa por así decirlo. Se ruborizó un poco al recordar la facilidad con la que en esa posición, su hermana se aventuraba a su pantalón con completa facilidad. Los cubría una manta, por lo que en lo que parecía un abrazo intenso y cariñoso, realmente ser algo más allá que eso sucedía. Eso explicaría el color rojo en el rostro de Steven cuando las hermanas veían películas junto a ellos, y de vez en cuando, una que otra de sus hermanas inocentemente, le preguntaban a Steven si todo se encontraba bien, si no tenía mucho calor ahí donde se encontraba junto a Lapis, la cual igual se veía ruborizada, pero tenía cierta sonrisa juguetona cuando a ella se le preguntaba lo mismo.

Amatista le habló con sonido tenue a Steven para que la mirara, le repitió el gesto y está vez incluyó por medio de señas que lo esperaría en la cocina, para que después se retirara de la sala. El menor se quedó unos segundos quieto cuando miró aquello, y luego, con sumo cuidado, con movimiento tras movimiento pausado y silencioso, él se fue liberando poco a poco del abrazo de su hermana mayor. Una vez termino en el piso alfombrado sin despertarla aparentemente, el observo el rostro tranquilo de Lapis y después, se acercó a ella y besó su frente con dulzura. Cuando alejó sus labios, sonrió tenuemente y se sonrojó.

Por otra parte, Amatista yacía en la cocina, sentada en un banco cerca de la mesa. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en los muebles, y es que, con cierta inseguridad todavía se preguntaba el porqué hacía aquello. Muy en sus adentros, sabía que era extraño que Perla pidiera que llamase a Steven a esas horas de la noche, nada bueno podría salir de ello, y aún con eso en mente, había aceptado y ido hasta ese punto. No sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué se encontraba ahí al final. De repente se cegó, y entre el recuerdo de la noche anterior y el actuar de su hermana, tuvo una cierta necesidad de cumplirle algún favor a la esbelta. Sea por lastima o simple estima, se encontraba ahí esperando por Steven.

La adolescente volteó a la entrada de la habitación con tan solo escuchar los pasos descalzos del pequeño. Tan solo se vieron, él le dedicó un saludo con la mano mientras que con una expresión de curiosidad, se acercó todavía más su hermana.

-Hey pequeñín.

-Hola Amatista -habló Steven en tono bajo -¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a salir... ?

-No, no. No saldré -dijo y sonrió por un breve lapso.

Recordó cómo había levantado a Steven anteriormente cuando salía por las noches a fiestas, y le pedía a él que la cubriera. Nunca le quedó mal su pequeño hermano, siempre le ayudó.

-¿Entonces que pasa? ¿Es algo malo... ?

-No pasa nada, solo es que... -hizo una mueca levemente y llevó su mano a su nuca -Perla me dijo que te despertara, quiere que vayas a su cuarto.

-¿Perla?

-Si, la misma en persona.

Steven la miró curioso.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues, no lo sé. Me dijo que te dijera nada más. Tal vez te quiere decir algo o te quiere de peluche para que pueda dormir, así como Lapis le hace.

El rizado le mostró una sonrisa y asintió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida con cuidado.

-Hey Steve -soltó Amatista y se levantó del banco, el pequeño volteo a verla algo confundido -¿Seguro que quieres ir? ¿Puedes mandarla a la mierda sabes? De hecho, ¿pudiste ignorarme y ya? Si quieres vuelve a dormir, ve y le digo que simplemente estabas dormido.

-No te preocupes, así está bien. Por algo me necesita de seguro.

-Bueno... -habló y tomó una breve pausa para luego agregar -Oh y otra cosa Steven, respóndeme algo rápido...

Steven se quedó quieto y Amatista bajo la mirada un poco y suspiró.

-Perla... -dijo y se detuvo de repente, levantó la mirada y tragó saliva -¿Perla te ha pedido, o te ha hecho algo extraño... ?

-¿Extraño?

-Si extraño... No lo sé, algo que sea diferente. Algo que los hermanos no se pidan...

Por un momento, el silencio fue total cuando ella termino de hablar. Su hermano menor se quedó en silencio pero mostró una expresión relativamente tranquila en lo que parecía recordar mientras que, todo el intervalo de tiempo que duró en contestar, pareció ser más duradero de lo que en realidad fue.

-No. No me ha pedido nada extraño.

-¿Y Lapis? -preguntó rápidamente.

Steven negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro... ?

-Si, nada extraño. Miramos películas, hablamos, nos abrazamos, jugamos. Cosas normales.

-Está bien Steven -dijo y bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba -Esta bien...

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-No, no sucedió nada. Solo preguntaba -contestó y volvió a levantar la mirada para sonreírle -Ve con Perla, debe estar esperando.

El pequeño asintió y por fin salió de la cocina. Amatista se quedó un rato más ahí, pensativa, preguntándose si debía de divagar tanto en todo lo que veía o no. Probablemente es simple amor fraternal y ya. Unas hermanas muy amorosas nada más. Nada de que angustiarse.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro y se rascó un poco la cabeza, camino hasta la salida y abandonó la habitación. Paso por la sala donde Lapis dormía en el sillón, la televisión seguía prendida pero no había ruido alguno. Llegó al recibidor y después de mirar algunas fotografías de algunos de los muebles de ahí, se dirigió a la segunda sala destinada a las visitas. Donde todos los muebles eran de algún derivado del color blanco, y en una de las paredes al centro, había colgado un cuadro de un ángel. Fue a las repisas que estaban hasta el fondo de la habitación, miró otras fotografías: a Garnet, Jasper y Peridot saludando hacia la cámara, a Lapis con su uniforme y bat de baseball, a Perla con ella de niña, rostros felices y sonrientes, y luego a Steven de bebé con sus dos padres. Desvió la mirada tan solo llegó a esa foto, y se concentró rápidamente en una de Perla abrazando a un Steven más pequeño y sonriendo, cuando su primer diente de leche había caído. Sonrió y bajo la mirada.

"Sería bueno ir con ellos" pensó y se alejó de las repisas, para después salir de aquel cuarto y llegar de nuevo al recibidor.

Observó por momentos los alrededores y terminó centrándose hacia las escaleras. Subió con tranquilidad, se preguntó qué hacían sus dos hermanos. ¿Para que era el llamado? Imagino a Perla abrazando a Steven de repente, volvió a sonreír a la vez que terminaba de llegar al segundo piso.

Llego hasta la puerta de la esbelta, su sonrisa aún no desaparecía y tomó la perilla de la puerta, suspiró calmando sus aires, giró con cuidado, decidió tomarlos de sorpresa, abrió lentamente la puerta poco a poco y luego...

Escucho algo.

Movimientos en las sabanas, respiraciones agitadas, besos, a su hermana mayor murmurar.

Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más lentos, paro en seco su movimiento para abrir la puerta. De repente su respiración se hizo más pausada y volvió a escuchar algo.

Su hermanito murmuró, movimientos más fuertes de cama, besos, gemidos, su hermana mayor hablar con más volumen.

-Ah... Si, así Steven... Discúlpame por esto... Me gusta jugar contigo... -soltó un gemido tenue -Juega más conmigo por favor... Juega más...

Amatista trago saliva. Su boca estaba seca, sentía como sus latidos eran más fuerte y bajo la mirada. Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, los volvió abrir de nuevo y abrió más la puerta, y ahí los miró.

Perla abrazaba a Steven, a su hermanito mientras él parecía tocarla, besarla y pasar su pequeña lengua por su piel blanca. Y ella, ella lo cubría fácilmente con todo su cuerpo, el contraste que había entre los dos, era muy grande. Poseía una camisa de botones desabrochada por completo, sus pezones estaban expuestos, llenos de saliva parecía. Su pantalón desabrochado, su ropa interior se veía junto la mano pequeña del rizado. Y el, el pequeño de la familia, tenía todavía su pijama, pero la parte superior, prenda de botones igual, se veía que pronto se despojaría por completo mientras él seguía metiendo sus dedos en la intimidad de su hermana a la par que la miraba con una expresión linda y tierna, aún sabiendo lo que hacía.

En un punto, Amatista miró como su hermana levantó el rostro de su hermanito y lo besó con cierta delicadeza. Miró como Steven metió su lengua en la boca de Perla y esta simplemente se sonrojó y posó sus manos en las mejillas de él, para luego separarse de él, poner sus manos en su pantalón y bajarlo con cuidado junto a su ropa interior, exponiendo su miembro.

-Te amo Steven -dijo y tocó el miembro de su hermano con delicadeza, para que después se escuchara un pequeño movimiento en dirección a la puerta.

Volteo hacia la entrada y ahí la miró, a su hermana parada, mirándola sin siquiera parpadear.

Amatista se quedó pálida una vez Perla la miró. Hubo contacto visual entre ellas durante unos segundos, y después, como si nunca la hubiera visto, la esbelta fue a besar a su hermano para después bajar a donde se encontraba el miembro de este. Le dio un beso, luego lo lamió y terminó por metérselo en la boca mientras Steven soltó un leve gemido.

La adolescente bajo la cabeza, su mirada temblaba y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Cerro la puerta con los mismos movimientos de cuando la abrió, de una manera pausada. No quizo ver más, y al cerrar la puerta, se arrodilló en el piso para después frotar su cara aún sin saber qué pensar o hacer.

Solo se levantó al escuchar unos cuantos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de índole inmoral, y si, a pesar de estar claramente confundida, sabía muy bien que lo que había visto no era ni por poco aceptado en la sociedad en la que vivían. Antes de pensar en su sentir, pensó en cómo se vería para los demás. La gente exterior a su familia, lo mórbido y asqueroso que sería para todos y las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

No pudo dormir y estuvo ciertamente alerta sobre lo que sucedía en el cuarto de Perla, no quería que nadie los viera. Lloro en silencio momentos después, de que miró bajar a Steven, y el le dio unas buenas noches con toda la inocencia que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver con todo lo visto. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si lo que había hecho era completamente una trivialidad.

Pensó mucho acerca de ello durante las pesadas horas que pasaron hasta el amanecer. Gracias a dios, ella los había visto. En punto más general, no se sabría decir cómo alguien diferente a ella hubiera reaccionado al verlos.

No negaría que sentía cierto enojo por aquello, pero se mantenía queriéndolo ver de puntos de perspectiva diferentes, y una vez amaneció por fin. Tenía un aspecto acabado, agotada por completo.

A las siete de la mañana, después de que Garnet bajara, la saludara cálidamente y hiciera un par de comentarios triviales y uno que otro acerca de su aspecto. La adolescente de cabellera morada tomó una decisión ante la más intensa penumbra de su confusión que la había abordado en todo lo que tenía de vida. Se encaminó todavía entre la duda de hacerlo o no y fue a la cocina donde Garnet se encontraba, y mientras los ojos de ella se cristalizaban y temblaba fuertemente, le dijo lo que había visto.

Fue un inmediato respiro para su alma, y la mayor de las hermanas, después de escuchar aquello en seriedad, parecía estar completamente tranquila por todo lo oído. No se veía para nada sorprendida.


	13. Miradas en silencio

Las lágrimas se habían secado ya en sus mejillas, el relato terminó y Amatista veía a Garnet. Esperaba algo de la líder de la familia, de la figura principal, de su autoridad, pero no obtuvo nada. Ella solo se mostraba pensativa, no había dicho nada desde que el nombre de Perla se hizo presente en la plática. Se puso pálida cuando recién la mencionaron y su expresión mostró incertidumbre. Nada había sido preparado, y la menor estaba impaciente y difícil.

-¿Garnet... ? -hablo y tomó una leve pausa para después preguntar -¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

La pregunta del millón. Solo hubo un suspiro de parte de la mayor.

-¿Quieres que vaya por Steven?

¿Qué se podía decir con todo lo escuchado? ¿Cómo contestaba? ¿Qué se debía hacer?

-¿Quieres que despierte a Perla?

-No, es demasiado pronto.

-¿Demasiado pronto? -preguntó ofendida -No sé si te des cuenta de lo mal que está la situación Garnet.

Garnet llevo la mirada al suelo, desconocía el escenario por primera vez. Las cosas no se habían destapado del todo, no quedaba más por hacer.

Después del revoltijo estremecedor, toda la casa se mantuvo en silencio. Ya era de día claramente, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas de la casa y el reloj que se encontraba cerca del refrigerador marcaba las siete todavía.

Las demás seguían dormidas, faltaría cerca de media hora para que Peridot bajara hambrienta por su desayuno, Jasper entrara para preparar su licuado nutricional y saliera a correr, Perla se pusiera a hacer el desayuno, Lapis fuera por su café para después ver televisión, y a Steven el cuál le daría los buenos días a todas como de costumbre. Seria triste pensar que esa rutina estaba a punto de romperse. Las cosas no serian las mismas durante un largo tiempo.

Amatista seguía expectante a Garnet en todo momento. Pensó en su comportamiento conociéndola de toda una vida, en su forma de actuar desde este momento a pocos días atrás. Ninguna conjetura o respuesta había sido mostrada, pero por la falta de opiniones de la primogénita, por su expresión y su conversación vaga o más bien nula, no hubo más que pensar lo lógico, lo racional y evidente por morboso que fuera.

-Garnet. ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendida?

Ella la miró al instante como si hubiera soltado un exabrupto. Luego al querer sostener la mirada y fallar tras un breve lapso, recargó uno de sus codos en la mesa cercana a ella y suspiró largamente mientras tocaba su frente con angustia.

-No, no lo estás. ¿Por qué no estás sorprendida Garnet? -preguntó alzando su tono de voz.

-Espera un segundo Amatista.

-¿Por qué carajos no vamos ahora por Perla? ¿La proteges?

-Amatista...

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no has dicho nada en todo este rato?!

-Amatista, baja la voz -dijo e intentó acercarse a ella para calmarla.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! -gritó y apartó a su hermana mayor empujándola bruscamente.

Amatista se alejo más de ella, y las dos se miraron en silencio. Una distancia considerable las separaba ahora. El cansancio, el enfado y la tristeza se sentían en el ambiente. Garnet se quedó muda al notar la ira y la frustración en los ojos llorosos de su hermana menor.

-Quiero que me respondas Garnet -dijo con seriedad poco propia de ella -¿Tú sabias de Perla y Steven?

La mirada de la mayor tembló por un instante. Abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero solo pasaron los segundos y no lo hizo. Bajo la cabeza una vez no encontró que decir. Se veía tan diferente, derrotada por completo. Se rindió y la menor lo supo.

-Carajo... -soltó y cubrió su boca con su mano.

Perla y Garnet cayeron directamente a un pozo. El asco se hacía más creciente.

-Amatista, créeme cuando te digo que...

-Esto está jodido -habló interrumpiéndole con recelo -Esto de verdad esta muy jodido.

Los gestos se volvieron deprimentes, nada se veía bien.

-No es lo que piensas...

-¿Sabes en que pienso? -preguntó mientras la miraba seriamente -Pienso en Steven teniendo su primera relación sexual con una mujer adulta -tomo una pausa y sonrió a la par de sus ojos se cristalizaban -Oh cierto, ¿olvide decir que la mujer adulta es su hermana... ? -la sonrisa se borró poco a poco con eso último, y una lágrima pasó por su mejilla -Suena a un mal chiste -comentó con tristeza -Y tu no dices nada. Increíble la familia que tengo.

Garnet se le quedó mirando, y entre más el tiempo corría, entre más se quedaba en silencio, su vista se nublaba cada vez más y más. Quería responder, quería poder hacer algo, pero no salía nada. Sabía que el momento llegaría en un punto, sabía que un día todo saldría, pero ahora que era el momento, no era como lo había esperado ni por un poco. Todo le cayó de sorpresa, y aunque prevenir algo como esto es difícil por las miles de variables qué hay. En primera estancia imagino responder por Lapis, no por Perla.

Sería más fácil decir que no sabía nada. Después de todo esa era la verdad. La única en un mar de mentiras.

-¿No dirás nada Garnet? -preguntó viéndola claramente irritada -¿Nada de nada? Porque hay mucho que explicar, o ¿será que tú también te cojes a Steven? Al menos estoy segura de Lapis se lo quiere cojer.

Garnet desvió la mirada y en su rostro se mostró preocupación y angustia. Amatista notó aquello, dio un par de pasos acercándose a su hermana mayor.

-¿Quieres saber algo más extraño ahora que hablamos de Lapis... ? -soltó sería sin siquiera esperar una respuesta -Además de que las dos sabemos de lo cercano que son nuestros hermanos. Hace poco mire a Lapis besar a Steven en los labios, aquí mismo, en este lugar enfrente mío y de Peridot. Así como si no fuera nada, como si no importara, como si fuera normal... -dijo a la par de que miraba al suelo -Y un día antes de eso, Perla vino hacia mí en medio de la noche. Ella me preguntó por Steven, luego comenzó a hablar de Lapis, de lo cercana que era a Steven, de lo juntos que estaban los dos... Eso fue cuando nos encontraste ya muy tarde -concluyó y volvió a voltear con su hermana la cuál ya la miraba.

Las dos se vieron nuevamente cara a cara, la distancia que las separaba se redujo, y por medio de sus rostros, pudieron ver lo hostigadas que estaban por todo aquel asunto, y sorprendentemente, la mayor era la que se veía mucho más afectada. Por lo menos así se vio en sus ojos, en el temblar de sus manos y en su ceño deteriorado. Las lágrimas no parecían tardar en caer.

Eso podría verse como una respuesta a lo de Lapis. Lo que ignoraban ambas a este punto, es que habían más hermanas en esa casa que tenían sentimientos moralmente prohibidos. Todo se derrumbaría si vieran la realidad.

-No puedo esperar a ver la gran ola de mierda que nos cubrirá a todas.

-Tu sabes que no tiene por que ser así.

-¿Como sería entonces? Deberías de detener todo ahora. Si aún no han despertado todavía, podrías ir a terminar con todo esto.

-Ahora no puede ser, escucharían las demás...

-Probablemente ya escucharon Garnet. ¿Por qué mierda la proteges?

-Es nuestra familia.

-¿Familia... ? ¿Entiendes lo jodido que es esto? Ni si quiera sabes si hay consentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que dirían nuestros padres al ver todo esto?

-Deténte con eso Amatista -dijo recobrando escasamente la postura -Solo hemos sido nosotras desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eres sensible con eso, no? Pero no lo eres cuando se trata de incesto y pedofilia.

-Dije que te detuvieras.

La menor la miró con recelo.

-Bueno, poco importa ya. Están muertos en todo caso, se revuelcan en sus tumbas mientras...

-¡Deténte maldita sea! -exclamo irritada a la par de que apretaba los puños -¡¿Crees que me gusta esto?! ¡¿Crees que no me parece anormal?! ¡No sabes nada!

Garnet bajo la cabeza, frotó su cabello con desesperación y después se talló los ojos para eludir las lágrimas que se generaban en sus ojos.

-Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas... -confesó y volteó con su hermana -Esto es muy complicado... -volvió a decir con una voz silenciosa.

Amatista se había contagiado del dolor de ella, y ya no había más que decir. Se quedó en silencio por un momento después de eso, y una expresión triste yacía en ella.

-Te contaré todo, te lo prometo, pero ahora no deben de tardar en bajar -dijo Garnet mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cuando entonces?

-Hoy, pero aquí no. Y si vamos con Perla y hacemos el escándalo que tú quieres hacer. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que todas se enteren, y sabes cómo son nuestras hermanas -hablo y tomó una breve pausa para luego agregar -Ambas conocemos a Lapis, y tu sabes cómo se pondría Jasper al enterarse de eso...

Amatista miró a Garnet tras lo último, le dio la razón y comprendió, luego bajo la cabeza y la angustia disminuyó.

-¿Está bien?

Cada mentira que contamos es una deuda con la verdad

-Si, está bien...

Y tarde o temprano hay que pagar.

En algún punto la vida había sido lo suficientemente injusta como para poner a dos amantes con la misma relación sanguínea.

Tal vez sus genes eran tan atractivos que no pudieron conformarse con otras personas.

¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enterarán que habían más de sus hermanas con sentimientos incestuosos?

A Peridot no se le había visto ningún interés amoroso por algún otro ser viviente antes, pero lo que no se sabía, es que en secreto ella visualizaba a su hermanito Steven como la pareja perfecta para ella. Solo con él podía sentir cosas que nadie más le provocaba. ¿Seria extraño pensar en ello? ¿Seria extraño decir que ha tenido un flechazo con él desde su niñez? Desde las miradas curiosas, hasta las marcas de besos con labial sobre la piel desnuda.

¿Seria extraño saber que ella había fantaseado con besarlo de forma indecente hace poco?

Cuando Jasper llegaba a casa tarde después de entrenar, y veía salir del baño a su hermana menor Lapis, con solo unos pequeños shorts negros, una blusa blanca y una toalla alrededor de su hombros. Ella misma se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista apenada. Su cuerpo delicado, sus facciones suaves y sus ojos azules eran cosas que le resultaban muy atractivas en secreto, y no había mucha gente por no decir nadie, que le provocara algo a ella.

El que sus piernas siempre resaltarán y se la pasara por la casa descalza con aquella mirada azul. No ayudaba.

Lapis por otra parte quería a Steven, y Steven quería a Lapis, y aunque su relación se tambaleara siempre por las mentiras, lo salvaje e inmoral, los dos se atraían y se amaban mutuamente al final. El resultado de ello se veían en las acciones subidas de tono que ejercían los dos.

Hace poco los dos tenían sexo en la sala mientras veían una película en familia. Ahí enfrente de todos, solo con una manta protegiéndolos en uno de los sillones, y es correcto pensar que no había sido la única vez que habían hecho algo de esa naturaleza.

Además de los besos apasionantes, de meter la lengua hasta la garganta, tocarse y tener relaciones sexuales. La pasión entre los dos creció repentinamente en los últimos meses, todo debido a que el único varón y el menor de la familia, empezaba a atravesar la adolescencia. El gusto por todo tipo de comportamiento provocativo creció en Steven inevitablemente. Ya no era más un pequeño para ese momento. Al menos Perla lo había comprobado ya.

Y aunque ya pareciera que se dijo todo, todavía faltaba mucho más por mostrar. Como cuando semanas atrás fueron de visita a la casa de su tía Blue. Ahí la hija de la anterior mencionada, se la había pasado mirando a su primo Steven. Se sonrojó intensamente cuando los dos se abrazaron y se saludaron al llegar, y lo mismo sucedió cuando se despidieron y se fueron. Una vez sin el, ella soltó tanto suspiro por el resto del día, que su madre se quedó preocupada de que tuviera algo.

Tenía algo claro, solo que compartirlo ya sea que se lo diga a su madre o narrarlo, podría provocar que se dañen algunas sensibilidades. ¿No es así?


End file.
